Memory Problems
by Queen BEE 16
Summary: It has been five years since the three aliens had returned to their own planet and healed it's surface to livable conditions. Everything is going well for the three brothers, but Kisshu can't get a certain pink cat girl off his mind. What happens when he meets a new girl who can't remember anything? Will he help her and love her or his heart hardened to showing care? *spoilers*
1. Memory Problem

**Hey I hope you like this story. **

**The timing of this story can get a little confusing so let me know in a review or PM and I will try my best to make it clearer. **

**I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew because if I did, Ichigo would be Kish's Koneko-koi from the beginning. (Koi refers to a bf/gf or husband/wife)**

**-0o0-**

Five years after the show ends

"Kisshu, I know how you must feel. She was my mother too." Pie said. For once the emotions belonging to the stoic alien were too much for him to hold back. Pie wiped away a few tears from his face. The youngest of the three brothers was on the floor, kneeling next to the bed that held their newly dead mother.

"No, you don't know!" Kisshu yelled to his older adoptive brother. "I lose everyone I love: my real parents, my Koneko-chan, and now her. I can't do this anymore. It will only be a matter of time before I lose you two again. And there is no way to bring you back to life!" Kisshu was at his braking point. He didn't want to have to suffer his brothers' deaths again. He could not do it with everyone else he loved gone. Of course his adoptive father was still alive, but he was never close to him and even he was fading fast.

"Kisshu, calm down, please." Tart asked, not even bothering to take his eyes off his mother's deceased form. "Fighting and yelling will do nothing right now. Besides, Mom never did like it when we fought." Tart had matured in a few years but he still had his moments when he acted like a little kid. Kish stared at the still woman's figure and instantly lost all his anger. She never did like them fighting, she didn't like it when anyone fought. She would even go out of her way to stop fights if she saw one. As far as she was concerned, they were blood related family even thought his mother and her were just close friends, and family always got along even when everyone was angry. She was a loving beautiful mother to all three of them, always holding them tightly in her arms when they were growing up. Her hands now rested on either side of her body, on hand currently being held by her youngest son. Her long brown hair was pulled to one side, tucked neatly behind one ear. After spending so much time on Earth, it was a little weird to see them, just like it was weird seeing human ears for the first time. A flash memory of Ichigo's cat ears popped up in his mind, but he push the memory away. Now was not the time to think about a girl who had no feelings for him what so ever. He was here to mourn the passing of his mother who got the chance to live on the surface without the fear of sickness. She had said she had lived a happy life and was smiling even now on her deathbed. Thankfully, someone had closed her eyes so it looked as if she was sleeping. Her sleeping face was so peaceful; it eased the reality of the fact that she would never wake up. Kish walked over to her and lightly kissed her forehead before walking out of the hospital. Pie and Tart did not try and stop him or follow him; they knew he needed some time alone to cool down and think.

Kisshu did not feel like teleporting directly home, and decided to take the long way home. He didn't live that far away from the hospital, unlike Pie or Tart so a walk home wasn't as bad as it seemed. As Kisshu looked around the busy streets and crowed shops and he sighed a happy sigh. The mew aqua had helped his planet so much in such a short period of time. The frozen dead surface was now covered in many green trees and plants, from Earth and ones native to his planet. Snow still fell a few times a year but it was more like snow on Earth, fluffy flakes of frozen water instead of poison that killed everyone and everything. The cyniclon race had been living peacefully for almost a full year, and things were only looking better as life styles and technology got better. The first four years were sadly devoted to a war with the people who still followed Deep Blue and didn't believe his betrayal. In the very end a few of them were able to sneak onto the ship Kish and his brother's had used, thinking that they had him locked up somewhere and they hacked into the ship's memories. Looking through the all files stored in its database, they found a recording of Deep Blue's true feelings about the cyniclon people and his true plan to take Earth all for himself. Needless to say, when they found out everything about their precious leader, everything connected to him was torn down and everyone accepted the idea for a new government. It was decided the planet would be split up into seven territories, and each territory had an over-seer to lead them. Then the seven over-seers would get together at least once a month to help when it's needed. Much to his surprise: Pie, Tart, and Kisshu got control over the three largest territories.

The three of them had become quite desirable in the past few years. Kisshu was always popular with the women, being as good fighter as he was but now it seemed a little out of control. He would always find some sort of love letter or letter of confession stuffed into his normal mail. Most of the time, all his messages were from were fan girls and had no real importance to him. He did read them even if they did mean very little to him; he was open to knowing how others felt for him. Tart got many as well, and he usually answered them with a regretful apology. Tart would never admit it but he was still crazy for that yellow monkey back on Earth. Kisshu didn't know how Pie handled his love notes from his fan clubs, maybe used them in some of his experiments like a heartless fool, but he did know his older brother was secretively loyal to the shy fish girl he fell for five years ago. Kisshu was surprised when he figured it out; thinking Pie would only love his experiments and not a girl, let alone a human girl. He did have a reasonable excuse though. Pie had constantly looked down on Kisshu's interest with Ichigo. However, Kisshu couldn't blame Pie for only loving the fish because he was still head over heels in love with his little kitten, Ichigo. The girl he used as a toy who had become the love of his life was the only one for him. She had chosen the tree hugger over him in the very end. And he wouldn't lie and say it didn't hurt because it hurt like hell, worse than hell at times. However, the stupid human made her happy more than he did and that is what made him bare his choice. He was still in love with her and would never love anyone more than her; but he would have to live without her. Many times the thought of going back to Earth just to see her smiling face came to his mind and he almost went through with the plans but choose not to. He couldn't go back to stalking her like he had before, it would hurt him more to see someone he wanted so badly but could even talk to. Maybe he could talk with her, just to see how she was doing and maybe get to see her ears and tail. They were always his most favorite part of her. Kisshu loved everything about the pink cat girl; but when her black ears and fuzzy tail showed he could barely restrain himself from reaching out and touching them. Kisshu shock his head quickly; he couldn't be thinking of her. He would miss her too much if he constantly thought of her.

He walked past many cyniclons on the street hearing snips its of everyone's conversations. He could hear the people talking about plans for dinner, vacations and a few maidens admiring him from the side of the road. He hadn't changed all that much from his time on Earth. His hair had gotten a little longer and he needed it cut, too much had been going on to do it. His skill with his dragon blades had increased exponentially; on one could touch him. He was still skinny but he possessed raw power. Everyone moved out of the way to let him through; some with fear and others with respect and still a few out of shy characters. That was until one girl came running up to him with a face a pure terror and she grabbed onto his shirt. She had short red hair with two messy pigtails and big brown eyes. Kisshu could feel everyone's eyes on him, and frankly he didn't care. Kisshu saw only one person in front of him. She could have been his kitten, they were almost identical twins. The only difference was the girl in front of him had cyniclon ears.

"Help me, please." The girl pleaded, baring her face in his chest. Kisshu was frozen to the spot. This was so unreal he was almost as scared as the girl in front of him. This girl had the same voice as the girl he once loved on Earth. He had to stop himself from kissing her there on the spot. This was not his girl; this was some random off the street. Kisshu couldn't use her like this, or could he do it? It couldn't be that hard right? He could help her, and care for her. He would protect her and get to know her. She could fall for him, it was possible right? Then he could get to know the real her, and he might fall in love with that girl too. He could still have his kitten. He could see it all in his head, however, he couldn't use this innocent girl like that. "Please Sir," she yelled in her barrowed voice. "I will pay whatever you want. Just help me!" She looked around as if trying her attackers. Kisshu took a quick look as well but saw nothing out of the ordinary. That didn't change the fact that Kitten's twin was shaking in fear. Kisshu wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders. She looked at him in shock, and he gave her a small comforting smile.

"You don't have to pay anything." Kisshu placed his other arm around her legs, lifted her up, and held her tightly against his chest. The woman in his arms was still shacking but not as bad now. "I'll help you." He whispered before teleporting the two of them to his mansion. He laid her down called for a doctor, food, and a change of clothes for her his guest.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore." He reassured her. "You can stay here as long as you want. This can even be your permanent home after this is done," Kisshu offered. The girl looked at him as if he had just given her the whole planet.

"Really Sir, you mean that?!" She yelled in disbelief. Her eyes were shinning with happiness. Kisshu was glad he could make her happy but all he could think of right now was Ichigo. How she had looked at that boy of her's with the same happy eyes when he was around her. Kisshu felt as if his heart was being squeezed, but he couldn't let this pain show. He wouldn't let his problems affect the people around him, especially not this girl who was causing the pain.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it. And don't call me sir, the name is Kisshu." He said putting on a forced smiled. He seemed to be getting good at covering up how he was feeling; at least no one ever asked what he was really feeling when he did. "What's your name," He asked the girl just as the food was brought before them.

"I… I…" the girl stuttered. Kisshu watched as slowly began to run down her face. He had made her cry and that was the final straw, he couldn't hold back anymore. He quickly grabbed a napkin that was brought out with the food and rushed over to the crying girl's side. No matter hard he tried, this woman in front of him looked too much like his kitten; he would do anything and everything to keep her happy. Kisshu lifted up her face and gently wiped away her tears, making sure to keep a smile on his own face as he did so.

"Come now, there is no need to cry. If you don't want to tell me your name, you don't have to. You don't have to tell me anything of your past if it troubles you. Just know that I am here for you no matter what," Kisshu said, trying to comfort her. She shook her head, and gave a small sniffled. She didn't push him away, but there seemed to be something on her mind she was trying to decide if she wanted to say or not.

"No, it is not that I don't want to tell you. I can't remember my name. I can't remember anything of my past: my parents, any friends, nothing. My mind is completely blank." Kisshu felt sorry for the girl. Not only was she in trouble, she had no memories either. Kisshu took the innocent girl up in his arms. She stiffened at his actions, but he couldn't stop himself. Even if this person wasn't his kitten, he couldn't help but show her his love. If there was a way to make her happy, he was going to find away and bring back her memories. The girl slowly hugged him back.

"I'll help you remember everything, I promise you that. However, for the time being, we'll need to give you a name." They were silent for a few seconds. Kisshu only had one name in mind. He wanted to give the girl in front of him her name, but if he did wouldn't be able to control himself. Then he thought about how the girl before him would feel if she ever found out that he was in a way using her to be a part of a live that he never could. Being used only for your face by one person you thought you could trust would break her heart and Kisshu could never let himself do such a thing.

"I can't think of anything. What about you," she asked smiling just a little. She seemed even a little bit happier than she did before.

"Kitten," Kisshu said without thinking. There was a moment of silence before his words actually registered in his mind. He had to fix this before it was too late. "No, wait…" Desperately, he tried to think of another name, any name but her's. Although he tried, nothing but Ichigo was on his mind. Her name, her face, her lips were flooding his mind and he couldn't get them to stop.

"Kitten? I like it." She said with a wide smile and Kisshu smile in return. He knew he couldn't let her go now; he couldn't handle loosing the same girl again, even if they were not the exact same girl. With the looks she had and now her nickname, he would have to make sure to keep his emotions in checkmate at all times. He was scared to scare this girl away like he had with Ichigo. His mind was making a whole new plan to redo his love affair from Earth, but this time have it move in his favor. However tempting the idea was, he could never let his heart feel such pain if the plan failed yet again.

"Well, Kitten, welcome home." Kisshu whispered to the girl in his arms as he continued to hold her tightly. The doctor soon came into the room, and another maid came in with some extra clothes. Much to Kisshu's discomfort, Kitten's first pick was a pink dress that was very similar to Ichigo's Mew Mew outfit. Kitten loved the dress and thanked the maid strongly for her generosity. After the doctor examination, she told Kisshu that nothing major was wrong with Kitten. Kitten seemed just to be scared out of her wits, and it looked as if she hadn't had a restful night's sleep in a few days but there were no physical wounds on her body. The doctor left and Kisshu showed Kitten around the house. She already appeared happier to him, which made him smile but he couldn't help thinking about her lost memory what will happen when she got it back. The most likely answer was that she would go back to her family and leave him. This thought made him depressed, although he hid it until he was alone. He was going to lose his kitten, his little Koneko-chan all over again.

-0o0-

_Six months after show/ _Ichigo's_ POV_

"Ichigo, this is good-bye." Aoyama-kun gave me one final hug and kiss before gathering up his suitcase and walking to the plane. He was going to study abroad to be a zoologist.

"Good luck!" I called as I watched, teary eyed as he left me standing in the middle of the airport. It's only been a six months since the cyniclons had left the planet. I miss them, and I'm almost sorry to say Kisshu most of all. Aoyama was still my boyfriend, and I love him with my whole heart; it was just I could have become great friends with them. They were friendly and pretty cool if you could get to know them, which I never gave Kisshu the chance. That was one decision that I regret before they left. I had pushed Kisshu away so quickly but they had to leave so they could save their planet. I still haven't completely gotten over the fact that they were gone. I still said good night to the tree outside my window and left it unlocked when I went to bed on bad nights. I would still walk by the old building where I first met Kisshu and where he stole my first kiss. I don't know why I walk by there so much, probably to remember him even if the memory wasn't as good as I wanted it to be. Not to mention I kept a nice patrol of the sky whenever I was near Aoyama-kun. I guess I wouldn't have to worry so much now but I doubt I will stop looking for the green haired alien who fell in love with me.

I had been thinking about Kisshu a lot since they left, which made me a little uncomfortable to admit. I guess I just miss the knowledge of someone was always around me, not that I really liked Kisshu as my stalker. It just made me a little more at ease to know if I needed someone, they were just a call away and they would be there in, literally a second. I would never admit it out loud but having Kisshu following me around so much wasn't a bad thing all the time. I almost miss it. I wondered when they would be coming back; Kisshu said he would be coming back for me so he could finally make me his. I would still be with Aoyama-kun but it would give me a chance to apologize to Kisshu and maybe get to know him a little more. I looked up at the clock on the large monitors displaying plane arrivals and departures.

"Ahhhh, I'm going to be late!" I screamed before running out of the airport. I still worked with all my friends at Café Mew Mew. We didn't have our mew mew powers anymore but that was fine with me, not having to worry about my ears and tail were perfect. I also didn't like turning into a cat when I was kissed by Aoyama-kun. Although, I did miss the cat like speed and agility my powers gave me that got me to work on time.

"If you wanted a little kiss goodbye, you could have asked Kitty-cat." His voice rang in my head. I froze and looked everywhere around me, but I didn't see him. I wondered if I was just hearing things or if he was actually back on Earth. At this time, however, I couldn't think about it. I looked up at the sky and watched as a plane soared into the sky. I was defiantly going to miss my boyfriend and couldn't wait to see him again.

**-0o0-**

**There you go, chapter 1.**

**You should thank my trip to see my family for typing this; otherwise I never would have gotten it done.**

**Well I hope you like this story because I have much more coming.**

**Thank you for reading now please review.**


	2. Disturbance

**I have almost completed the whole story in my rough draft, so all I need to do is type it. Sorry that this doesn't mean I will update quickly.**

**Plus seeing an email of a review makes me happy, so please review even if you hate the story. **

**Oh this is also a birthday president for me to me for my 18****th**** birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY ME!**

**Here is chapter two. And I hope you like it.**

**-0o0-**

"Kitten, I have an over-seer meeting. I don't know when it will be over, so don't wait up for me. If I can get out soon enough, I'll take you to get some clothes of your own." Kisshu yelled up to the woman staying with him. He heard footsteps running across the floor above him and down the stairs, and soon the red headed beauty was breathing heavily on the steps looking down at him. They just looked at each other for a few moments, waiting for words to be spoken between them. In the week that she had been staying with him no one had come searching for her, family or otherwise. Kisshu had been keeping his emotions in check much better than he thought he could but it was still extremely difficult. He kept a safe distance between the two of them and as long as he was out of her bubble he was fine. The only thing he was having trouble with was his words. He couldn't help but tease her about her looks and actions. There was nothing he could do about it, but at least he was able to see her blush.

"You can't go." She half yelled obviously saddened and a little scared. She was always a little scared when he left her alone because she always was afraid of being found and taken away. There were things he had to do, as an over-seer and as a protector for his people that he had to do without Kitten by his side. He hated leaving her alone, almost as much as she hated being left alone, but some things just couldn't be helped. "I was going to make you a special lunch as a thank you for all you have done for me. You have to try and make it for lunch." She looked at her feet after a few moments, not being able to keep eye contact. She had been avoiding his eyes a lot lately and it was starting to play with his nerves. But Kisshu saw a light coloring to her cheeks and thought of how cute she was. Having her here had him almost falling in love all over again. "And I don't mind barrowing clothes; you don't have to spend money on me." She started to fiddle with the edge of the shirt she was wearing. The one maid Kisshu had in his house was gracious enough to lend any clothes Kitten wanted to her, and it was a good thing the two of them were roughly the same size. He had to think of a way to thank her for this. He could get someone to help cook and clean so she could relax a little more, or maybe a week's vacation would be suitable; he would think more about it later.

"You still need clothes," Kisshu said in a monotone voice. It surprised him a bit of how much he sounded like Pie. "Besides, I don't mind spending my money on you, especially if you get something cute." Kitten blushed at the comment and tried to hide her face but it didn't work so well. Kisshu loved seeing her blush; she was so cute when she did and it was so easy to do it. He could complement her on something so small and her face would like up like the fireworks back on Earth. Kitten kept looking at the floor and stayed silent. Kisshu sighed and rolled his eyes in a playful manner. "I'll be home for your special lunch, I promise." He said with a smile. He wanted her happy and if this was a simple way to do, so be it. She ran over to him and quickly wrapped her arms around him. Kisshu was too shocked to move. They hadn't touched each other since they first meet and to have her make the first move was a little surprising. She was so close to him, he could smell her strawberry shampoo. Kisshu wanted to lean down and kiss her head but stopped himself. He didn't want to kiss her because he didn't want to lose her, or himself. He would love this girl and she would leave him and it might as well just kill him all over again. The most he could do now was gently hold her back. He felt like he was betraying his true Koneko-chan, but he didn't want to push Kitten away. He wanted to keep her wrapped tightly in his arms and never let anyone or anything take her way not now not ever, but things never went the way he wanted.

"I hold you to that promise," She said with a smile after she let go of him. She then ran off to the kitchen to get her thank you lunch ready. Kisshu griped his heart and took a few calming breaths before teleporting to the meeting. He didn't know how much longer he could hold himself back. He had to find her family and her past memories before it was too late. When Kisshu walked into the meeting room he was not surprised that he was the last one there. He did not see the point in these meetings. The planet was peaceful and it didn't seem like there was anyone who wanted to change the way things were run.

"You are late again, Kisshu." Pie said in his normal emotionless tone of voice. Kisshu only rolled his eyes and flopped down in the last of the seats. He grumbled out an apology as one of the older members got the meeting started. There was one other male member, but the other three members were female. All were smart and caring and exhalent leaders who had been wisely chosen for their position, Kisshu had no doubts about it. But Kisshu did have a few doubts about his brother's and his own positions, well at least Tart's and his; Pie had always been a little bit bossy at time and made well educated decisions about everything he did. There other four members were also way older than any of the brothers which only made Kisshu question more why the three of them were chosen. Sure they had brought back the Mew Aqua that had saved the planet and they had been some of the main leaders against the followers of Deep Blue, but did that really make them so much superior to others. Tart was only fourteen when he got the job, barely an adult; Kisshu himself was still young at nineteen to receive such a stressful job. He didn't mind so much now a days but he felt that he would have liked at least a few years of a laid back lifestyle before he was entrusted with power. Kisshu ignored most of what was talked about, and only spoke when he had to. It was all the same; no one ever had situations where something really surprising happened. It was all about trying to distribute the surplus of food evenly among the seven territories, and documenting the new growth of the planet.

Kisshu's mind started to wonder back to the woman at home, cooking up something special while she waited for him to return. What was she going to do? What planes did she have in her mind? She had said it was to be a thank you for taking her in, but was that really all it. It had been a week since he allowed her to live in his house and every night Kitten would thank him for all that he had done for her before she went to bed. Had she not shown her gratitude for the small act of kindness? He would have helped any person who had asked him for help, anyone would have. True he was a nicer to her than he would be to a stranger in her position but that was because her face was the same as Ichigo's. Her being had enchanted him and his heart was now under her control, though she knew didn't know it. He wanted so badly to help her without mixing in his emotions but he couldn't do it, and now he had promised to meet the young woman for her homemade lunch. All Kisshu hoped for was that she didn't go overboard with the whole ordeal. He did not want her to harm or strain herself in any manner while she cooked.

"Kisshu!" Tart's voice snapped his brother out of his thoughts and he looked around at the other people in the room. They were all staring at him with almost expecting stares.

"Sorry, what were you talking about?" Kisshu said, surpassing a blush of embarrassment from appearing on his cheeks. Pie rolled his eyes making Kisshu feel like an idiot. He may not have been as smart as his older brother but he was in no way an idiot. Wasn't Kisshu who came up with the most of the plans to take Earth and make the truce with the Mews to peacefully get the Mew Aqua which had saved the planet? If Pie had made all the plans, Deep Blue might have taken over Earth and everyone at home would have died.

"Seriously, if you have no intention of listening in on these meetings it would be best if you pick a replacement for you who would pay attention." Kisshu sent him a glare. Pie knew Kisshu wouldn't get a replacement, and no one wanted him too. Kisshu was the most powerful warrior on the planet and they need him if the time ever came. Not that anyone at this time would ever think of disturbing the peace. "Anyway, we were asking you if you have seen or heard anything strange or questionable in the past week." Kisshu shock his head. Nothing was wrong in his section of the planet. Everyone was fine, better than fine knowing that if they had a problem Kisshu would be right there to help them no matter the cause. If he had to question anything that had happened in the past week it was Kitten's sudden appearance and the people who were after her.

"One week ago we got a strange disturbance." One of the youngest women said. She was roughly the same age as Pie, maybe a few years older. She looked at a few papers in front of her, probably with notes about what happened. He couldn't read exactly what was on it but it didn't look like she would leave the information at just that. "It was somewhere near the main market area in your territory. However, when we sent people to check it out, it was gone. According to our records, someone had teleported too long a way for normal people to do and obviously was able to survive, well at least enough to walk away from where they teleported. We don't know who it was but anything would help in finding this person."

"There are only a few people that we know of that can make that sort of a jump." The oldest woman said. Her hair was already graying but her face didn't look as old as she really was. "So we just want you to keep an eye out. It shouldn't be that hard to find this out of place person, right?" She asked, looking at everyone. Kisshu thought back to Kitten. It could be possible for her to have been on another planet when she forgot everything and got scared and teleported to a place that felt safe, her home planet. It made sense and since her family was probably still traveling home for that planet it would be reasonable to understand why no one had come to look for her yet. Kisshu thought of asking Pie to help get her memories back. There had to be some scientific way for retrieving her memories.

"I can't say I have seen anyone who looked like they didn't belong in my territory, but I will keep an eye out as you asked. Do you know of any side effects that would be obvious to notice without getting too close to this person? I don't want to spook anyone if they have nothing to do with this affair." Pie looked over at him with a curious eye but didn't say anything. It wasn't ever easy to know what was exactly going through Kisshu's head, but he knew Kisshu was not telling all that he knew. The only questions were what he holding back and why.

"Well, no one really knows but I'm sure you'll know when you see them." Pie explained. Kisshu wondered if they did know about Kitten, or at least if Pie knew. He tried to keep his thoughts confusing to anyone but him. Still, he found Pie was able to read him easier than anyone else could. "We also don't know where this person teleported from, but it is roughly a week's trip by ship. We have already got in contact with the few cyniclones that could make such a jump and none of them did. If it is not one of us, it could mean that someone other than our species have learned to teleport like us. And that is the extent of our knowledge on this topic." Kisshu's eyes flashed up to the clock. The meeting was basically over; it was just a few loose ends that needed a simple notification. Kisshu pushed his chair away from the table.

"Well, if that is all we have this month, there is nothing left to keep us here. Good-bye and see you next time." Kisshu said before teleporting out of the room. He really didn't care if they would be mad at him for leaving early; Tart left early all the time. This was his first time ditching and he didn't think he would do it again. He stayed late usually as a make up for coming late, a last to come last to leave sort of deal. It wasn't completely his fault for always showing up late. Pie always schedule the meeting for way to early in the mornings, and never changed them for a later in the day meeting. Kisshu might even be the first one there if it was later in the day. As his feet landed in the privacy of his living room, there remained only one topic on his mind, the disturbance. He was told he would know if he saw the person who had teleported such a long way, and he thought he did. Kitten had to be that person they were looking for; she was the only one he could think that stood out from a crowd, even with her memories. He knew he should have told them he had already found the person and was keeping her away from others; he just couldn't give her up. They would take her for questioning and he couldn't trust them not to hurt her. How could he have come to care so much for this random stranger he pick up off the street? Was he really that desperate for the touch of love that he had once felt that he would care for anyone? No, he couldn't let himself believe that. He was the strongest cyniclon warrior his planet had ever seen. He wouldn't let one girl get under his skin like this like he had before. Tomorrow he was going to take her to see Pie and let him…

"Kisshu, you back!" Her happy call broke him from his thoughts. She still had on a white apron covered with flour and other baking ingredients she had used. She had a little bit of batter on her cheek and Kisshu stopped himself from reaching out and wiping it away. She had on the biggest smile he had seen her with since she had come to live with him. She ran up to him and he could see she wanted to hug him but was restraining herself. "I knew you would make it, I just knew it. Did anything special happen in your meeting, or can you not tell me anything about it?"

"Well, actually Kitten, there was something that happened that I wanted to talk with you about." Kisshu started. He couldn't hide the sadness in his voice. How could he not be? Even if he had told himself from the beginning that he would be losing her, it still hurt when it was actually happening. He watched as her smile faded a little bit. It didn't completely disappear but it did not have the striking intensity of her happiness as it did when she first entered the room. "How about we talk about it over lunch? You said there would food, is it ready?" Kisshu asked, forcing a smile on his face. Why couldn't he humor her for a little while longer? He could see she had worked so hard to make this lunch just for him. He could do that simple task for her as a thank you.

"Well, if you're that hungry, of course. I was expecting you to be a little later so it is not completely done. Just wait here until I get it all ready." She said running off to the kitchen door. However before she went through, she turned back to him with a stern face, "And don't you dare peak." She threatened before disappeared into kitchen. Kisshu found himself following her into the kitchen. Why he had, he didn't know but he felt almost like he had to keep an eye on her. He slowly opened the door, making sure not to make a sound. He leaned against the doorframe as he watched her busy herself about the food. There were already some plates on the table and she was still checking on food cooking. His heart began to hurt inside his chest.

"I'm sorry, Koneko-chan," he whispered under his breath. "I have fallen in love with someone else." They really were so much alike it was almost scary. He would have thought even that human she choose couldn't tell the difference between them. A battle started to rage in his head and heart. He knew Ichigo would never choose him over the tree hugger so it would mean nothing to her if he had fallen in love with someone else. She might even welcome it. However, he didn't want to completely forget and give up on that love, otherwise it wasn't love at all. In addition to his feelings he had to look out for the best interests of Kitten as well. There might be someone she loved, someone she had forgotten. Who knew what her past was like? He couldn't take her away from someone just like he could not have taken Ichigo off of Earth unless she had wanted to go with him. The beautiful girl in front of him continued to work until she noticed his presence. She almost dropped a plate in surprise.

"Kisshu! I told you to stay in the living room. Now the whole surprise is ruined!" Kitten said putting the plate on the table and crossing her arms across her chest as she pouted. Kisshu walked over to her slowly and wrapped his around her in a sad hug. "Ah, Kisshu, are you okay?" She asked. He didn't answer her and just held her tighter. She returned the hug after a while and they just stayed like that for a long time. "Hey, tell me what's wrong. You have done so much to help me; I want to help you. But only if you will let me." She looked at him with such a sincere look; he couldn't help but tell her exactly what was on his mind. The only thing that made him hesitate was, where should he start?

"What would you do if you remembered who you are?" He asked in a monotone voice. Kisshu felt himself almost getting afraid to hear her answer. He couldn't stand another rejection from someone he loved so much. Kitten took a step away from him in surprise. Why was he asking such a question? Had he found her family? Is that what he wanted to talk to her about over lunch? That would explain why he looked so sad.

"Are you… are you asking if I would leave you when I get my memories back?" She asked hesitantly. She didn't even know that answer to that question. She didn't want to depend on him for the rest of her life but she could never leave him, not after what he had done for her. She had even thought of getting a job soon to earn some money. At least then she could repay him in some way. Maybe she could become a maid for him, he only had one. Although the house was amazingly clean, the maid might have wanted at least one a little helper and Kitten was willing to help. He wouldn't have to pay her, just let her work as a payment for letting her stay here. "Well, I can't answer that. I don't know what my family will want. Do they want me to be close or can I live on my own?" Kisshu didn't know how to respond to her answer. Couldn't she pick for herself? Couldn't she had said she wanted to be with him? "If I can, I would like stay close to you, Kisshu. I really appreciate all that you have done for me. You have helped me escape and protected me. You gave me a house to live in; food and clothes, and you still know nothing about me."

"Don't give me so much credit that I don't deserve. I would help anyone who came asking for help. I am also an over-seer; it is my job to protect the people. Besides, you don't know anything about yourself either." Kisshu interrupted. She was acting like he was some knight come to save her from everything. He thought back to Ichigo and her Blue Knight who turned out to be her boyfriend using Deep Blue's power. He thought about how she smiled whenever he came to save her, and only her. He was just doing what he could; it didn't really matter who it was he was helping.

"Truthfully, I don't have to know who I was," Kitten smiled with a wide smile. She was nervous beyond belief and she didn't know if she could really express her feelings. But if she could just gather up her courage she knew she could do it. "I know you will always be my best friend and will always be there whenever I need you. You are just that kind of that person. I really like that part of you. But there is so much more I like about you. I like…"

"NO! STOP, JUST STOP TALKING!" Kisshu yelled, slamming his fist on the table. Kitten jumped at his actions and shut her mouth. What could she have said to make him so mad? Never in the time that she had been here had she ever heard him yell, he never even seemed to get angry. True he always seemed to be fighting something when she was around but could he really be mad at her for something she did? Did he know her past and refused to tell her? "Please, stop. Don't taunt me like this. I don't need this." He whispered more to himself than to anyone else. His legs gave out on him and he sunk into the closet chair. Why did she have to say something like that? But didn't he want her to say she wanted to be with him? He was so confused that he didn't know what to feel.

"Kisshu, I'm sorry. Did I say…?" Kitten started but stopped when she saw something she thought she would never see in her life, Kisshu crying. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Kitten said, ready to cry herself. How could she have been so heartless to hurt the one she cared for most of all? She wasn't completely sure what she had actually said to hurt him so much but she didn't want to ask. The two of them were silent as Kisshu cried.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry," he said after a while. His tears didn't last long but it had felt like it was an eternity crying in front of her. "I was the one who yelled at you. I didn't mean to yell," he said not looking up. He didn't think he could look her in the face, not at this moment at least. Kitten didn't move for a while from where she stood. She had hurt him and here he was apologizing. She swallowed her hesitation and moved to sit in front of Kisshu. She lightly placed her hands on his knees and tried to see his face.

"No, it is my fault. I am the one who said something to make you mad in the first place. It would be only natural to yell when you're mad." Kitten said. She wanted to apologize for exactly what she said but she was just saying she liked him, could he be mad because of her feelings?

"It wasn't really what you said; it was just that you were the one saying them." Kisshu looked at Kitten now. His hand gently reached out and stroked her cheek. Why was someone like her so close to him? Was it supposed to mean Ichigo needed him to come back? Then what did it mean for Kitten, she couldn't be used like that?

"Kisshu, I don't understand. What is it about me that you don't like? I can change if it really bothers you." Kitten said, feeling tears come to her eyes again. That must be why he had been so defensive around her, he didn't like her and was just helping her because it was his job. How could she have thought anything else? She really must be stupid to actually believe a guy like him would ever like a girl like her.

"No, you are perfect." Kisshu said, just holding her face in his hand now. She was beautiful; even if she wasn't like Ichigo she would still be any man's dream come true. Kitten was beyond confused now. He said it didn't like her telling him she liked him, and now he was telling her she was perfect. "You just look so much like her. Hell, you even the same voice. She would never tell say such kind things to me. I'm sorry but I couldn't let myself hear them." Kisshu remembered the first time he ever saw Ichigo. She was so cute, scared complaining about ghosts. Then her friend left her alone and poor Koneko-chan by herself, unable to move from fear. He had watched outside the window as the pink floating thing told her of his presence and she instantly became brave and ready to fight. That is what first made him interested in her. Then the next day when he first kissed her, there was nothing that could describe that feeling. Her lips were soft and tasted of strawberries, her name sake.

"Who was she? This girl I look like." Kitten's voice said, dragging him away from his Earth memoires. "Was she someone you once loved?" Her question was so innocent yet it still hurt him thought he couldn't say why. He shook his head slowly.

"No, I still love her. I died for her." Kitten gasped at this as Kisshu almost expected her too. He made his hand let go of her face and held both his hands in his lap. "And I would do it again, no matter what just to keep her safe." A faint smile made it on his lips. He could smile because he knew it was the truth. He loved Ichigo more than anyone else, and would do anything for her, if he knew it would make her happy.

"What happened to her?" Kitten asked nervously. Why was this one girl so special to him? Why could she not help him get over this girl that broke his heart? Kitten knew she was getting jealous. This girl Kisshu had loved so much was all he could think about now, and she didn't even realize how luck she was. Kisshu looked away from Kitten, fearing that he would begin to cry again.

"She fell in love with someone else. I might have been considered a stalker, but I would watch her a lot. Even when she went out on dates with the one she loved. I saw her smile when they were together; she even smiled when she was just thinking about him. However, when I came up in a conversation or when I saw her in person she would lose that smile and get an ugly frown on her face. A face as beautiful as hers should never have that expression." Kisshu turned his gaze back to Kitten. She had roughly the same face on, anger and no other emotion. "That goes the same for you. Please, don't wear such an expression." Kitten looked away from him, but she didn't change her expression. She was mad beyond belief, and she didn't know who to fix it. "I'm sorry, but that might have been one of the reasons why I helped you and took care of you. They may seem selfish, but…" Kisshu thought for a second, wondering if he should really give up this secret. He had to, she had to know. "I felt if I could love you and get you to love me back, I thought I would finally have her belong to me in some way."

"No," Kitten whispered angrily. She couldn't hold herself back anymore. She looked up at him and kissed him deeply. He was so surprised by the action he couldn't move. He wondered if this is what Ichigo felt like when he forced a kiss on her. After a few moments, Kitten pulled away, but only a little so that their faces were still inches apart. "I'm sorry, but you have to realize this sooner or later but I am not this girl you love. You have to get that idiotic girl out of your head." Kitten watched as Kisshu set his jaw in anger and clenched his hands into fists. She didn't really care if he was mad now, she was as well. "She is an idiot and there is nothing anyone can say to make me change my mind. Could she not see how much you loved her? You died for her and still she chooses another. If that is not stupid, I don't know what is. She should be ashamed of herself." Kitten had to keep a hold on Kisshu face to stop him from looking away from her. "If you want to love me, I want you to want me as Kitten, not as this girl who doesn't deserve you. I'm truly sorry that the woman you love cannot be by your side."

"I understand and I am sorry as well." Kisshu sighed as Kitten let go of his face. Kisshu felt incredibly guilty and he knew now Kitten would never fully trust him with her feelings. "I know I shouldn't have forced her onto you. I know you could never be my Koneko-chan. I can even understand if you hate me now." Kisshu felt like he had screwed up majorly. He didn't believe any part of this situation could be saved. He turned his head to look at the food Kitten had worked so hard to make that still sat out on the table. There were cakes and as well as salads and multiple other dishes. He wondered how she could have made so much in the sort amount of time that he had been gone.

"I could never hate you Kisshu." Kitten smiled at him and it made him feel a little better. But he did know that just because she didn't hate it didn't mean that she still liked him. "I know I am not who you want, and I doubt if I could tell if you were using me or not, but I… but I would like to stay by your side as long as you allow me to. I won't cause you any troubles, and if I do you can…" Kitten started but was interrupted by Kisshu kissing her. His kiss wasn't as forceful as her's was. It was a simple way to not only shut her up, but also show how much he cared for her, her not Ichigo. He could see now that Kitten and Ichigo weren't as similar as their appearance led him to believe.

"I would be honored." He said pulling her onto his lap. Kitten felt more happiness in this moment than any other moment she could remember, not that she could remember that much. "Hey, can we eat now? I'm starving." Kisshu asked with a laugh in his voice. Kitten only nodded and severed the two of them. She didn't leave his lap through the whole meal, not that she really wanted to. The two became inseparable that day with no complaint from either party. Kisshu change his mind about telling anyone about Kitten, not just yet. He wanted as much time as had to be with her, before she was found and taken away from him.

-0o0-

_One year after show_

Ichigo stood in front of the window in the café staring at the sky. It had been six months since Aoyama-kun had taken off for school, but he never made it to England. His plane had gone through an unexpected storm and had crashed. There was only one survivor, a middle aged woman and she was now permanently hospitalized. No one knew how she had survived but she did and that is all that could be said about the accident. Ichigo had cried for days when she heard the news. She even went to such lengths as locking herself in her room for a whole month and only eating once a day if at all. Everyone around her was incredibly worried, but they could not think of anything to do to help her. Even after she went back to school, everyone could tell she was different. She rarely smiled anymore or showed any emotion for that matter. She would talk to a few people, if they started the conversation, but her answers were all short and so the talking never went on for very long. She did daydream still, but it was never clear if she was thinking of Aoyama-kun or a way to be with him again. Every one of her friends kept a close eye on her, just to make sure she didn't do anything crazy. "Ichigo," a voice said gently. No one yelled when they were around her, they tried to talk happily for her sake but it never amounted to much. She turned her head to see a green haired, long eared alien in front of her. Even looking at this shocking sight did not make her show any emotion. She blinked a few times and the image quickly dissolved into her friend Lettuce. "Do you want to sit down?"

"No, I'm good." She said in an almost robotic response. She went back to waiting tables and helping costumers. Although no one said it, her lack of any emotion was really killing the happiness of the café. However no one wanted to tell her to leave. They felt if they could at least keep her busy, she wouldn't have so much time to think about her lost love. They all knew she was not okay, but believed that she would soon get better and act as the Ichigo everyone had once known and loved. After work Ichigo let her feet take her wherever they wanted to go. She didn't really want to head home just yet but she knew it was going to rain later and she didn't have an umbrella. She soon found herself at the early blossoming cherry tree, the same tree Aoyama-kun had shown to her so many years ago. It was thanks to her that it didn't blossom anymore and looked as old and dead as a tree near a haunted house. No matter what it looked like now, Ichigo still found comfort in it. She sat down at the base of its trunk and rested her back against it.

"Stop it Ichigo, you're going to die!" That voice echoes around her and through the tree's dead branches as well. Ever since Aoyama-kun left for England she had been hearing his voice at least once a day, and since his death she could never escape it. His voice was always around her now, in everything that she did. It was almost as if he hadn't left her at all. However, today was the first time she had seen him when he wasn't there. Was he still following her, even now that he had left for his own planet? "I guess… I was lucky to have this time with you, Ichigo." His dying words made a shiver run down her spine. He had died for her and she acted like she didn't even care. She didn't really at the time either; she was more worried about Earth and Aoyama-kun then him. She had cried and held him close while he was dying but once Deep Blue was defeated and Earth was saved, she went right back to pushing him away. She looked up into the sky and wondered about him and his brothers' lives. She had been doing it a lot lately; always daydreaming about them and his 'paradise' he wanted to bring her to. Many questions always popped into her mind whenever she thought of them. Had they returned to their planet yet? Was their planet safe to live on now? Had anyone of them found a girlfriend yet? She hoped they hadn't, even if it was a really mean thing to wish. Pudding was quite obvious about her feelings for Tart, only a dead man would tell you different. It was Lettuce and her crush on Pie that really made her worry. Whenever they had seen Pie he was always so emotionless, but that didn't stop Lettuce from liking him. She never would admit it, she was always shy about things like this, but Ichigo would always see her eyes light up with hope when Pudding talked about them coming back. Kisshu had told her he would come back, and when he did she would be his for sure. Why had she pushed him away? That was always the biggest question she asked herself.

It started to get dark and she knew if she was gone too long people would be overly worried about her. She left the tree and started to walk home. She took the long way so she could go to the old tower. She stood in front of the locked gate and just stared up at the top where he had sat waiting for her. "The name is Kisshu, and thanks for the kiss." Ichigo bit her bottom lip, trying to stop tears from rolling down her eyes. She had cried so much in the past six months, she didn't want to do it anymore but sometimes she couldn't help herself. Kisshu had taken her first kiss without even caring right here, and she really wanted to give it to Aoyama-kun. She had been very angry at him for it, but he still didn't act as if it were important. He even took more kisses from her whenever he could. There was always a single thought in the back of her mind when he kissed her, what would it be like to actually be with him? He wanted to take her to paradise, but what could he have meant by that. Ichigo's vision blurred as she felt something wet slide slowly down her cheek.

"Hey Kisshu, I'm crying." She said keeping her gaze looking at a blurry figure of someone sitting on top of the high building. "Didn't you like to see me broken and afraid like this?" She asked, her tears flowing down her cheeks and onto the ground at her feet. She didn't try to cover them up and she didn't try to brush them away, they were tears for him and he liked seeing her cry in fear. The green haired alien disappeared from her view as the sky began to cry right alongside the lonely girl. She continued her walk home in the rain, not caring about how cold and wet she was now. She ignored her parents' call of greeting as she walked up to her room. She laid down on her bed, held her pillow tightly in her arms, and stared out the window she always left open, not that he ever really needed the window open if he wanted to come into her room. The tree right outside was as wet as she was and blowing in the wind of the storm. Even still, she saw him there, lying up against its trunk on the branch that was on the same level as her balcony with his hands behind his head, his usual smile on his face. She never told him, but it was that smile that comforted her even when they were fighting. Like so many night before, Ichigo cried herself to sleep.

**-0o0-**

**So there is chapter two. Whoo whoo!**

**I never planed or it to be this long but, it is and I will try to make the next chapter just as long, if you want it this length.**

**Well, today is my birthday and I have to get ready for my last b-day party. Let's hope for a happy night with my friends. **

**And remember to review any comment you want to make about the story.**


	3. Connections

**People seemed to like this story so here is the next chapter.**

**I'm hoping that people like this chapter, is kind of just a filler chapter for things to happen.**

**Sorry for grammar or spelling, I was too lazy to re-check my work.**

**There is nothing much I can say about this except,**

**ENJOY**

**-0o0-**

"Kisshu, are you sure this is a good idea? I know you said this is a secret spot but I can't get this nervous feeling out of my gut." Kitten said, fidgeting on the couch. Kisshu had told her about this picnic a few days ago, and she had originally been quite exited for it. However, as the day got closer and closer she got more and more hesitant.

"Why are you so scared? I told you everything will be fine." Kisshu said. He sat down beside her, took a hold of her hand, and gave her a little kiss on the cheek. Kitten and Kisshu had gotten to know each other a lot more over the past few months they had been together. Kisshu was freely expressing his emotions around Kitten. "You will be perfectly safe, and even if you are in some sort of danger I will protect you. I promise that nothing with harm you. Will you calm down now?" Kisshu asked. Kitten squeezed his hand lightly and nodded. She hadn't been out of Kisshu's house since she got here; it was what made her feel safe. No matter how much she had asked about the place Kisshu was taking her, he would say nothing. She didn't want to be found by the strange people she saw when she first woke up.

"I trust you, Kisshu, I do. But I'm… I'm just…" Kitten said hesitantly. Kisshu took her up in his arms and held her tightly. Kitten snuggled closer into him. If she was with Kisshu, she knew she had nothing to fear. She didn't doubt that he would protect her from everything and anything that might want to cause her harm. She loved Kisshu and knew he loved her to, but she couldn't get this feeling out of her stomach. It was almost as if she remembered a time when she was taken to a surprise place, it did not go as well as he would have liked.

"I am here for you, Kitten. There will be nothing to be afraid of." Kisshu rubbed her back lightly. He wanted to show her this special place; she would be the only other person to know about it. It was a paradise on Cnyth. **(A/N I found the name of the planet they live on and will be using it.) **He had found it during the first year he returned to his planet. He wished Ichigo could see it. He knew for a fact that she would love it. Kisshu quickly realized what he was thinking and pushed it far out of his mind. The more time he spent around Kitten the less and less was thinking about Ichigo on Earth. Kisshu could never completely forget her and he would always love her, but his mind and heart were more concerned about the cyniclon girl he lived with. He was happy to be with Kitten, and he was pretty sure she felt the same. The kitchen door opened and the maid came out to hand Kisshu a small wicker basket. He stood up and took the basket with a thanked her before turning back to Kitten. "If you still want to go we are all set." This was now or never and Kitten decided quickly before she could regret the choice.

"Yes, let's go." She said with a smile. Kisshu helped her off the couch and she smoothed her dress. It was a pretty pink dress that Kisshu had gotten her. She loved it and couldn't wait to wear it. She took Kisshu's free hand and smiled.

"Great. Oh, before we go close your eyes. I want it to be a surprise." Kisshu said a wide smile on his face. He handed her the basket before covering her eyes with his hands. He was already feeling giddy and couldn't wait to see her face when she saw his paradise. Kitten felt the change instantly. She could feel the sun and a slight breeze blowing on her bare shoulders. It was not cold at all, actually it was quite nice. The sun was not too hot and the wind did not make it too cold. It was a perfect day. "Ready?" Kisshu whispered and she nodded. Neither of them could stop smiling from the impending surprise. Kisshu removed his hands from her face and heard Kitten gasp as she saw everything. She took a few steps and spun around so she could see everything there was to see. She was so stunned by the beauty, she felt like this wasn't real. They were in a field full fresh green grass and flowers as far as the eye could see. There were small white and yellow puffball flowers, as well as daisies and tulips and so many other flowers Kitten couldn't even name. There were few trees but there were mountains in the distance. They were not snow toped and they didn't look like they went that high but she didn't doubt that they looked beautiful with a sunset behind them. Kitten couldn't hear anything other than the sounds of a few birds flying in the sky. She was amazed that people were so close to this beautiful spot and they didn't even know about it.

"Kisshu, this… this is… beautiful." Kitten said still awestruck. The two were silence as they just took in the view of their surroundings. Kitten loved this place, and felt like she didn't even want to leave. While Kisshu did like his little paradise he found the beautiful girl in front of him, smiling wide and unable to keep her eyes focused on one place for more than a few seconds a much more enjoyable sight. After a few moments, the silence was broken. Not by one of the people who had come to see the beauty of nature but by a single bug, a small cicada. Its single small but clear chirp could be heard in the piece and quiet of the field. Kitten closed her eyes and listened to its sound, as a small shiver when down her spine. She got a strange feeling of déjà vu as a voice echoed around her mind. It was a male's voice, sweet sounding and caring. What confused her was that the voice belonged to no one she knew, or at least no one she remembered.

"I think it woke up early because of the same reason as this cherry tree." He said almost in a happy matter but she thought she could hear a bit of sadness as he went on. "But it's continuing to call for another since he doesn't know that. It's saying 'I'm here'. Even when there's no one who will listen to him, he's going to continue and call for another and…" His voice trailed off and she felt sad. She couldn't explain it. There was nothing that she remembered about what he was talking about. It made her feel lonely and she wanted to know why he had been so sad about the conversation when at the beginning she knew he was happy and laughing. It was Kisshu's arms wrapping around her stomach that brought her out of her thoughts.

"How did you find this place?" Kitten asked. She knew couldn't hide the sadness in her voice but she just hopped that Kisshu didn't ask about it. She smiled over her shoulder at him, but she could tell that he wasn't fooled.

"You know, I can't really remember the reason." Kisshu pulled Kitten closer to him. She had been elated just a few seconds ago and now she looked almost heartbroken. "Is something wrong, my pretty kitty? You seem down all of a sudden." Kisshu didn't know what it was and he didn't want it to be something that he had done without knowing it. Maybe she had gotten her memory back and her past wasn't a happy one. He had a thought that it was something really terrible in her past that had made her lose her memory in the first place. Kitten bit her lower lip lightly and thought about lying to him about when she remembered. But she didn't think he would give up if she said it was nothing.

She sighed before opening her mouth. "I got a sad memory. It was just of a boy talking about someone calling to someone, saying 'I'm here' but no one is listening. It just made me feel lonely." Her voice was barely above a whisper but Kisshu heard everything.

"I'm always here for you. You don't have to feel lonely. If you ever call out to me, I will listen." Kisshu whispered back, and Kitten smiled. She knew that she would always have Kisshu and she was very happy about it. Kisshu couldn't leave her and they both knew it. Whatever the future held for them they knew they could face it together. "Besides, who wouldn't listen to such a cute girl asking for help?" Kisshu said, just to make her laugh. She blushed and shook herself free of Kisshu hold.

"Well, I hope the next person to save me doesn't tease me like you do." Kitten said, sticking her tongue out at him and laughing alongside him. "Sometimes you make me want to forget I even know you."

"Oh, you don't mean that. You know you love me and couldn't live a day without me." Kisshu said with a smirk.

"I could if I wanted to. I did it before I met you, didn't I?" Kitten sat down and started to pull out stuff for the picnic. There were sandwiches and tones of fruit, as well as a few other small dishes. Kisshu had asked for his maid to do the cooking instead of letting Kitten do it, much to her disliking. Kitten had been helping the maid, her new friend named Mary, with all the cleaning and everything while Kisshu was out and about. Mary loved to do the laundry while Kitten liked to stay in the kitchen and cook but the two would help each other out with cleaning the house. With the two of them working together, the house was amazingly clean. On their down time, they would talk and they became friends pretty quickly.

"But you don't want to." Kisshu replied. He sat down on the blanket as close to Kitten as he could. He wrapped his arms around her. "You wouldn't ever really forget about me, right?" He knew that she loved him but he need to hear it from her. There was always that little doubt in the back of his mind telling him that this was all a lie and as soon as she got her memories back she would run off and leave him alone. Kitten looked at him with a small smile and saw exactly what was going on in his mind.

"What do you think?" She asked before pressing her lips to his in a sweet kiss. She smiled a gentle smile when she broke the kiss. He was right in everything that he had told her. She loved him and couldn't go a day without seeing his beautiful gold eyes or hearing his voice, even if it was just teasing her. When she got her memories back she knew that with all her heart that she would be staying with Kisshu, no matter what was in her past.

"Can you still stay it thought?" His childlike question made her laugh but he really was like a child when he was teasing her.

"I will never forget you, Kisshu. Whatever happened to my memory in the future, I could never forget you. You are like, permanently imprinted on my brain. I only wish you could stop teasing me so much." Kitten said.

"Oh, come on." Kisshu groaned playfully, nuzzling his nose into her hair. She tried to hide the faint blush that came to her cheeks but it didn't work. "I just can't help myself sometimes. You are just so easy to tease and you always are so adorable afterwards." Kitten blush deeper and was pulled closer to Kisshu. She could feel every muscle of his strong chest on her back as well as his breath on her skin. "But you have to be careful. If you blush too much your hair will stand no chance against your face." He whispered in her ear. That did it; she was now as red as her hair if not more. Kisshu couldn't help himself and laughed. Kitten pouted and looked around her for something she could use as payback. She found it and smiled wickedly as she picked it up. Kisshu was laughing too hard to even notice her movements, so it was a big surprise to him when he found his face full of cake. "Hey, that was for desert!" He called a laugh still in his voice.

"Well, not anymore, serves you right for laughing at me." Kitten said with a triumphant smile. Kisshu took some of the frosting of his face and smeared it on Kitten's. They both laughed as the cleaned up. The rest of the day was beautiful. Although Kisshu did tease her she found herself relaxed and more in love with Kisshu then she was when she came. The two of them had their picnic, minus the cake for desert. They played in the field and just watched as the clouds float by above them. They felt like little kids on this date but it really didn't mind it. All they really cared about was beside them having just as much fun as they were. When the two thought it time to head back home, Kisshu had one last surprise.

"Come with me, I want to show you one last thing before we go." Kisshu said taking Kitten's hand and leading her off towards one of the mountains. He led her to a small cave and continued to walk inside. Kitten grabbed Kisshu arm as they did for fear of tripping on something or being snatched away from him. "Don't be scared. It is just a little farther." Kisshu said. This was his biggest secret of them all. He had debated with himself about actually showing this secret to Kitten. It wasn't that he couldn't trust her, which he did with his whole heart, it was the fear that he would remember Ichigo and in so doing ruin his relationship with Kitten. He loved her and knew just like she did, he couldn't live without her near him. Very soon the cave opened up into a little roofless clearing with the prettiest tree Kitten had ever seen right in the middle. Its branches stretched out covered it a light pink flower buds, almost covering the whole clearing from the sky and hinting the light in a pink glow. "It's called a…"

"A cherry tree." Kitten interrupted. It surprised both of them that she knew what it was. She looked to a confused Kisshu and she didn't doubt that her own face looked just as confused as his. "I don't know how I knew that. Is there a tree like this somewhere else? Anywhere else that anyone could see?"

"No," Kisshu's mind was racing trying to figure this out. "I brought seeds for this tree from Earth. I hid them from everyone and raised it myself. No one, not even my own brothers know what I have done. I don't even know why I brought them. I wasn't even sure they would grow on Cynth." That wasn't completely true. He had hoped that they would grow and in a way he could be close to Ichigo still. When he was on Earth, he would always think at the base of the cherry tree he had used to try and destroy Earth. The place where he first wanted to take Ichigo back with him to make her his. It was the same tree he would sit on right outside her bedroom window and spy on her while she slept. No one knew how important this type of tree connected Ichigo and him. "Why, have you seen this tree before? It is impossible but not improbable."

"I don't know." Kitten's mind was completely blank and it was making her mad. She had said something neither of them could explain and now she couldn't even remember what had made her say what she did. "When I look at this tree I just get a sense of fear and urgency. Then I feel anger almost like I am fighting someone I both hate and love. Then the fear comes back tenfold and I'm paralyzed with it. Then something inside me just clicks and I feel sad but I know it's my responsibility, even though I don't know what I am responsible for. I am so tired after and it all goes blank. I'm tired just thinking about it." Kitten's voice had a sadness to it that wanted to break her heart. She didn't even know what she was talking about, but it stilled threatened to take over her in a fit of tears. She wanted to be held and told it was all going to be okay but she didn't even know if Kisshu could help her in this. "Kisshu, I am so confused right now, I don't even know what to think. I'm lost and I don't even know how to get back." Kitten felt the tears coming and spilling over. Kisshu held her close as she cried on his shoulder.

"There, there, Kitten. There is no need to cry." Kisshu whispered, lightly rubbing her back. He didn't know how to help her in this situation. All he could do now was be here for her. She continued to cry on his shoulder until she found her tears dry up, but she stilled stayed close to him as her only root of comfort. She felt defenseless and incredibly weak at that moment. She probably would have fallen to her knees if Kisshu wasn't holding her up. Kisshu didn't even know what to feel. All this new information was swarming around in his mind and it didn't want to stop. So many questions were floating around unanswered and he didn't even know how to ask them. How had Kitten known what the tree was called? What were all these feelings she was getting jut from looking at the tree? And most curious of all, why was he himself thinking about his fight with Ichigo over this tree? "Hey, Kitten, it's okay now. Come on, let's head back home. I am sure we can get Mary to make us another cake. I'm sorry that I brought you here. I didn't know it would have this kind of effect on you. I won't take you back here, I promise." Kisshu said trying to lead her away. She didn't move, however, either to afraid to move or to weak he didn't know.

"Can we come back?" Kitten pulled herself away from him and walked closer to the tree. She put her hand on the trunk of the tree and felt as if it was giving her its energy. "After I get my memories back or even before I do. I want to come back here. I don't know why but I feel as if I am connected to this tree or if it connects me to someone else. I want to come back here with you." She turned to the man she loved more than another man she could ever remember. "I want this to be our place. This will be our secret place to go to whenever we are hurt or whatever. Promise me, please. I won't take anyone other than you here, if you promise to do the same." She smiled wide at him and all he could do was stare at her. Her smile was as good a sun coming out after a rainy day. He walked up to her, and smiled as he took her hand and kiss the back of her fingers.

"You act as if I have a choice in this." He laughed lightly and she giggled to. "Of course I promise. I would never show this place to anyone but you." Kitten smiled happily and gave him a hug in joy. After a few seconds, Kisshu placed his fingers under her chin and made her look up at him. The look in her big brown eyes were so beautiful, it almost made Kisshu weak in the knees. He leaned in close and gently pressed his lips on hers. His eyes closed slowly when he saw hers do the same. He felt her arms wrap around his neck and her fingers start to play in his hair. His own arms wrapped around her small frame. One arm holding her tightly against his own body. The other behind her, holding her neck so she couldn't escape, not that she wanted to. She felt a little unexplained guilt in the pit of her stomach and its cold hands were threatening to shatter her heart. It was almost as if she was remembering she loved someone else but she couldn't out a name or a face to the feeling but she didn't care. When she remembered who she was supposedly betraying she was going to apologize to him. She loved the man she was kissing right now and she couldn't lose him. When she got her memory back she couldn't, wouldn't be able to forget her feeling right now with Kisshu. Besides, if the other man truly loved her he would want her to be happy, even if it wasn't with him, right? The two had to break the kiss as they both were in the need of air.

"I love you, Kisshu." Kitten said, breathlessly. "I really do and I want you to know that. I will always love you and no one else, no matter what." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips to prove her point. Kisshu smiled as he picked the girl in front of him and swung her in circles. They both laughed like little kids at the action. When Kitten's feet again touched the grassy ground, the couple shared another long passionate kiss.

"I love you too, Kitten. I have loved you since the very moment I saw you. I will always be yours." Kisshu smiled wide and it was shared by Kitten. The two sealed their promise with a sweet kiss. A passing thought went through Kisshu's mind of Kitten's copy back on that distant planet. He wondered if, after five and a half years of separation, she had finally fallen for him: but the thought was thrown away when the love of his life, she was standing right in front of him with his arms wrapped tightly around her body refusing to let her go. There was only one question now on his mind and it would take more thinking when he wasn't in the arms of such a beautiful temptress, and that was where he could get the ring.

-0o0-

_Still one year after show/ Six months after Ayoman-kun died_

Ichigo stood at the pier, saying good-bye to her friends. Her parents had decided to move away from Tokyo in the hopes of ending their daughter's depression. Of course, being the people they were, her parents had gone to the extremes to get away. They decided to fulfill their long wanted dream as well as getting away, and moved to the states. The planes were all set and there was no going back on them now. Ichigo's parents had already quit their jobs and were already at looking at jobs in America. Thankfully, Ichigo's English had gotten better and although she still had a few troubles here and there, she spoke it almost fluently. All of her school records had been transferred to her new school and she was glad she only had one year left of high school. All that remained now in Tokyo were personal affects and their clothes. For Ichigo's personal comfort, they would be travelling by boat instead of plane. Her parents understood why Ichigo was afraid to fly, and accepted it. They didn't mind it all that much anyway; it was a one way cruse as they called it. Ryou and Keiichiro had closed the café for the day so that everyone could see Ichigo off. Moe and Miwa were there and trying to hold back the tears Ichigo knew where there. The mews were still giving her last bit of advice before they shoved off.

"We will miss you." Lettuce said giving her a final hug. "You were my first real friend. I can't thank you enough for being there for me for so long."

"Don't think travelling around the world will give you an excuse to not talk to us." Mint said in her arrogant tone, but Ichigo could hear the tears she was trying to hide. Mint had always been that way, always hiding her emotions and trying to stay away from everyone. Ichigo blamed it on growing up in a large house with no one to talk to. "Call us no matter what the time difference is." Ichigo gave her a tight hug, smiled and agreed.

"I was told by my agent yesterday that I will be going to America soon. I will save a ticket for you so we can catch up." Zakuro said. She still had the cold mask on her face, but it was times like this that you could see her kind heart underneath.

"I can't wait." Ichigo said giving her modeling friend a hug. She gave Moe and Miwa her last hugs and thanked them for being her first ever friends. She even gave Ryou and Keiichiro a hug and thanked them. She knew if it hadn't have been for them, she never would have met her mew friends. "I will call everyone as soon as I get to America, I promise.

"Ichigo honey, hurry up, the boat is leaving soon." Her mother yelled. Ichigo nodded and looked one last time at her friends before picking up her stuff and running onto the ship's ramp.

"Wait, Ichgio-oneechan, I forgot to give you this. Taru-Taru gave it to me before they left na-no-da." Pudding yelled running after her. The little monkey gave her an envelope of pictures. When Ichigo tried to open it the little girl stopped her. "Wait until you're alone. We wanted to use the pictures as black mail but I think you need them more than I do." Pudding's smile was devilish and Ichigo didn't know whether to trust her or not. Before she could even refuse, Pudding did cartwheels and somersaults off the ramp just before pulling it way from the ship. Ichigo had to hurry to make it onto the ship in time.

She waved goodbye to them until she couldn't see them anymore on dry land. Ichigo went immediately to her room. Thankfully it wasn't with her parents, but it was still next door. She shuffled through her bas to find favorite blanket, and snuggled on her bed. She opened the envelope slowly and counted a total of seven different pictures. All of which were of her with Kisshu. They were like little snap shots of him teasing her and a few he was actually kissing her. She remembered every day that she saw in here hands. On most of the instants, she didn't know Pudding and the little shrimp were watching or even there. Then again, with Kisshu she was too busy concentrating on him to notice they were being spied on. Ichigo laid her head back down on the pillow and clutched the pictures close to her chest. She never would have guessed she would have missed Kisshu annoying pop-ups and small tease. She wished she could see him again, at least to tell him how much she actually cared for him. The tears were slow as they trickled from her eyes and to the pillow. "Kisshu, I hope you are happy, wherever you are."

**-0o0-**

**So I am sorry it took me so long to update. **

**I start college tomorrow so I don't know when I can get the next chapter on.**

**Let me know what you think about Kisshu and Kitten's relationship. I really like help from my readers with my characters. **

**So thank you for reading and now review.**

**Sorry Daughter of Kabegami, it's just another story posted at ten o'clock.**


	4. Just A Little Longer

**I have no idea what I really want to happen in this chapter. I have completed the rough draft but I have been changing everything as I go. **

**I hope you like this chapter because I am working really hard to update quickly.**

**This chapter is dedicated to 8vana27. I really do apologize for scaring you into think I was discontinuing the story.**

**Read and enjoy**

**-0o0-**

"Kisshu, wake up!" Kitten yelled shaking his shoulder. "You are going to be late for your meeting." Kisshu was always so hard to get up, especially when there was a meeting to go to. So Kitten took it upon herself to wake him up. She sometimes felt like his mother when she had to do so, but she really didn't mind it.

"So, they never talk about anything important." Kisshu said, snuggling deeper into his blankets. Kitten only laughed at his actions. He was being so cute right now it was hard not to giggle. She reached down to shake his shoulders again when two arms wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled the girl under the covers. Kisshu pulled the girl close to him and rubbed his nose into her strawberry smelling hair. He loved the smell of her hair. He loved holding her petite frame against his body tightly. He loved Kitten with his whole heart.

"Kisshu, what are you doing?" Kitten said with a laugh. Her hands resting on his chest, felt his calm heart beat. She wished her heart was calm at the moment. Whenever she was this close to Kisshu her heart always went a mile a minute. "You are going to be late if you don't wake up." She reminded him. Kish slowly opened his eyes and looked at his little treasure. Her red hair in two pigtails and her big brown eyes were the best things to wake up to. Sometimes he would purposely stay in bed just so she could be the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes.

"Kiss me and I'll wake up." He said teasingly. Kitten blushed lightly as she laughed. He was always asking to kiss her; it was rare when he would kiss her without asking. She had asked him once why he did it but he didn't answer. He looked at his feet with a sad expression on his face and she knew it had to do with the idiot on Earth that broke his heart. Kitten never pushed him to learn more about her for the same reason she never talked about the people she had seen when she first woke up; it was in their past and didn't need to be mentioned in this happy time.

"How about you wake up, then I kiss you." She said. Kisshu sighed, knowing it wasn't going to go his way this time. She could be as stubborn as he was when she wanted to be. He pushed the covers off their heads and sat up. His hair was a mess and he had no shirt on, he never slept with a shirt on. Kitten turned away, trying not to stare at his scalped body.

"Fine, I'm awake. Now where is my kiss?" He asked. Kitten got off the bed, gave Kisshu a quick kiss on the cheek, and then teleported out of the room. Kisshu smiled and changed his clothes before heading downstairs. Kitten was in the kitchen, making him a late breakfast. She was facing away from him, bending over at the stove. He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Kitten jumped a little but she had gotten use to Kisshu's sudden hugs. He would like to grab her and surprise her and she always laughed after.

"That wasn't the kiss I was looking for you know." He whispered in her ear. His words sent shivers down her spin. She squirmed a little in his hold but couldn't escape his grasp on her.

"Would you have gotten out of bed if I gave you a real kiss?" She asked, continuing to cook. They both knew the answer to that one. He wouldn't have gotten up and they would probably still be in his bed trying to see how long they could go without breathing.

"I guess we will never know." Kisshu smiled before sitting down at the table. Kitten finished cooking and served the quick meal on a plate and placed it in front of Kisshu. As he ate, Kitten sat across from him and smiled. She loved Kisshu and wished she could continue on like this forever. Waking him up the morning, making his food, being with him all day and then going to sleep only to dream of him after, however, she didn't know if they could. Her past was a complete mystery to here and she didn't want it to come and bite her in the butt in the future.

"Tomorrow can we go back to our secret place?" She asked when he was done eating. She would ask a lot to go back, mostly to be with him away from everyone but her, but partly because she could remember anything else at the cherry tree.

"Well, I will need to think about it." He said with a smirk. He already knew his answer, they both did. He would never reject going out with her. "I don't know. I would like to take a look at my territory. I haven't done so in a few days. I don't want something to go down that I don't know about." Kisshu stood up and place his dishes in the sink. He didn't want Kitten doing all the work. Truthfully, if he had his way she wouldn't lift a finger but knew she wouldn't like that. He had told her many times she didn't have to do the chores around the house but she said she liked to. She said it was a way to repay him for everything he had done. He told her there was nothing to repay but she wouldn't hear and in the end he stopped bring it up.

"Well, I'm sure no one will miss you for another day or two." Kitten said seductively. Kitten got up and walked over to her man, who was leaning up against the counter. "Please," she asked pouting. Kisshu wanted to laugh. She always knew what to do to get her way. He wondered if it was hat easy to change his mind or if she was just that good at doing it, not that he really thought about telling her no in the first place. He just didn't want to see her sad face.

"Fine, we will go but only on two conditions. One, you make our food since you want to go so badly." Kisshu said with a wide smirk. Kitten was a great cook, especially for cakes and small treats. They always brought a few extra after the first day he brought her. Who would have guessed throwing a cake into the person's you loved face was so much fun.

"Okay, but what's the second condition?" Kitten knew what he was going to ask of her, but she wanted to hear him say it.

"Give me that real kiss from this morning." He said in smug tone of voice.

"Well since you're making such a sacrifice, I guess I could do this small thing for you." Kitten smiled before pressing her lips on to Kisshu's. She quickly arms around his neck, as he did the same thing with her waist. The kiss wasn't too long or intense, but enough to show love between the people who shared it. The thought on both of their minds was, _'I wish this could continue'._ When they broke the kiss they stayed close together, their forehead resting on the others.

"I love you my little Koneko-chan." Kisshu whispered.

"I love you, too." Kitten Whispered back. Kisshu gave her a quick peck on the lips before teleporting off to the meeting.

"Wow, Kisshu, you're actually on time today. Pie isn't even here yet" Tart said with a cheeky smile. "And what's with that blush on your face?"

"Shut up!" Kisshu yelled sitting down. "I have better things to do then listen to your taunts and be at these pointless meetings." Tart only laughed. Pie teleported in a few moments later and looked surprised to see Kisshu already there. Kisshu smiled and watched as Pie took his seat while he checked his watch. Unlike usual, Kisshu didn't completely tune out the meeting. He even participated in the discussion. No seemed to mind, he always put in a good point of view. Although, he knew that Pie was getting puzzled by the end of the meeting because he kept looking over to him inquisitively. When the meeting was over he made sure he left before Pie could talk with him. However, instead of teleporting straight home he stopped at the market. He wanted to find a ring for Kitten. He was thinking about tomorrow and their trip. They had gone to their secret spot many times since Kish showed it to Kitten, almost once a month if not twice. He thought of proposing under the cherry tree, although he would need the perfect ring to do so. Kisshu searched through many jewelers' collections but couldn't find the ring, the one that was perfect for his Kitten. He was just about to give up when he finally found it. It was sliver with two medium size diamonds with a large pink stone in the shape of a heart. The color was just right and it was simple but it was elegant in the same way; to give it one word, perfect. Kisshu immediately paid for it. He would have gotten it totally free if he had not insisted on paying for it; they finally came to a decision of half price.

"First he is blushing, now he is buying a ring. Pie, I do believe there might be something wrong with our brother." A voice said behind him. Kisshu jumped and spun around to face his two smirking brothers. Kisshu wondered how long they had been there, watching him. He wished they didn't see him buy the ring but it was too late for that now.

"Pie, Tart! What are you doing?" Kisshu would have yelled it they weren't in public so he settled with an angry snarl.

"No reason really." Pie said his face as emotionless as ever. "You have been acting strange since Mom died, and not in the way one would expect to act after a close death." Pie was always so rational it made Kisshu angry, but he was right. He hadn't really noticed it but since he had first helped Kitten almost a year ago he had changed, for the good or the bad was unknown yet.

"And so what if I have?" Kisshu said, crossing his arms over his chest. He debated on whether just teleporting home right now, but decided against if figuring his brothers would follow him. He knew if they followed him them would find Kitten, and he didn't even know if she wanted to meet his brothers. They had been too wrapped up in themselves he didn't even think about introducing his family to the woman he loved.

"We care about you, and just want to make sure you're alright." Pie said placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. Kisshu relaxed and took a deep sigh. They were still his family and they still cared for each other, no matter what was going in their lives.

"Judging by your actions, I would say there's a new girl in the picture." Tart said teasingly. "So when are we going to meet her? Before or after you proposed?"

"Will you listen to me if I told you after?" Kisshu asked with a frown. He really felt kind of guilty for not introducing Kitten to them earlier. He was scared since she had no memory and her appearance on Cnyth had made people worry.

"No," Pie said flatly. Kisshu rolled his eyes at his brother's blunt answer.

"Fine," Kisshu said placing the box that held the ring in his pocket before teleporting home with his brothers. They teleported into the living room and Kisshu was glad that Kitten spent her days in the Kitchen. Now there was no surprise when she saw his brothers here, or at least not as much. "I'm back!" Kisshu yelled. "And I brought guests. My brothers wanted to meet you." Kitten walked into the room from the kitchen.

"I was wondering why you were late." She smiled. He could tell she was a little bit hesitant but he hoped that she would relax as time went on.

"Well, I did stop at the market to get something for tomorrow, and don't even bother to ask, it is going to be a surprise." Kisshu said with a smile. Kitten smiled back and gave him a gentle kiss. He held her in his arms and whispered for only her to hear, "They won't hurt you. I won't let them." She looked at him with a smile and he knew she would be okay now. She trusted him and he was never going to let her down.

"Yes, it will be some big surprise." Tart said, rolling his eyes. Kisshu turned to his little brother with an evil glare. He knew Kitten would be curious, she always was, but Tart just made her curiosity grow. He might have to hide the ring better then he thought he would have.

"Anyway, Kitten these are my brothers, Pie and Tart." Kisshu pointed towards them respectively. "Pie, Tart, this is Kitten." Kitten smiled towards them and held out her hand, they both shook it gently. Kisshu was glade everyone was getting along so well, but then again it was still too soon to say.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Kitten. That is a really unique name, Kitten." Pie said.

"It's not my real name. I have no memory up to a year ago when Kisshu found me in the market place and helped me. It was he, who gave me the name Kitten." She said with a smile in Kisshu's direction. Kisshu then saw that Pie now knew exactly who Kitten was, the person who had caused the disturbance on the day of their mother's death. He really hoped he wouldn't say anything.

"I wonder why?" Tart said playfully.

"Hey, shut up!" Kisshu yelled glaring at his younger brother. Of course Kitten already knew who she looked like to him, but he was trying to erase the thought of Ichigo from his house and mind.

"It's okay," Kitten said intervening. "I know it was the name of someone Kisshu loved in the past. I don't really mind it. I actually think it is nice that he loved so much. But now that I'm here I will make sure there is no room in his heart for the idiot that broke his heart." Kitten winked at Kisshu and he turned away hiding a blush. He could hear Kitten and Tart hiding their laughs.

"Actually, her name wasn't Kitten, although that's what Kisshu always called her. Her name was Ichigo." Pie said blankly. Kisshu was about to yell at his brother when he noticed Kitten. She was frozen stiff, staring at Pie with an expression of great confusion on her face and her mouth hung open slightly.

"Ichigo?" She said, hearing the name from her own mouth. "That's…that's what that man called out."

"What?" Kisshu asked holding Kitten close, ready to catch her if she fell.

"That's the name the man said when I woke up." Kitten looked scared. Could it be just a coincidence that the name of the girl Kisshu loved was also the name of whomever the scary people were talking about? She wanted to be held tightly by Kisshu under the cherry tree right now, to be alone with him, but she knew she couldn't do that.

"Could you please explain a little more about this?" Pie asked. The fact that Kisshu didn't even know about his had spiked his interest. The thought had also crossed his mind that this could be an excuse to see the girl he loved.

"No, Pie," Kisshu said, holding Kitten tightly around her waist. He could feel her fright and it was starting to scare him too. "This is not one of your experiments, you can't just…"

"No, it's fine." Kitten said with a somewhat reassuring smile. Kisshu didn't feel so good about it but if Kitten said she was okay, he wasn't going to force her to stay quiet. "I probably shouldn't have hid it thins long from you anyway. I woke up in a dark room. There were flashing lights but not really enough light to see well. There were these…these two men who were looking over me. I couldn't see their faces well, but I could tell that one had his hair in a ponytail." Kitten explained. "I remember the other one shouting. He ran away from where I was laying and over to this doorway. He was yelling to people upstairs saying 'Ichigo's woken up.' I heard feet running downstairs and when three girls came into the room, I got really scared. I didn't know what to do really, I just wished to get away; some place they could never get me. The next thing I know is I'm in a market place, which is when Kisshu found me and brought me here." Kisshu felt his Koneko-chan starting to shake.

"Kitten, here sit down." He ushered her over to the couch. He sat down close beside her, rubbing her back lightly trying to sooth her. Pie and Tart sat down across from them, taking chairs of their own to sit in. "Mary, can you get some drinks and snacks." Kisshu yelled. When he heard feet scrabbling in the Kitchen he turned back to the situation at hand.

"What were the names?" Pie asked.

"Um… they were…" Kitten said.

"You don't have to remember if you don't want to. No one is going to force you to do anything." Kisshu reminded her. He was worried for her; she looked as if it pained her to remember.

"I know, and it's fine. It could lead to my past." She said giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. "You know, you worry too much." She laughed lightly. Mary soon brought in some tea and a few other things to snack on. "Thank you, Mary." She said before turning back to Pie and Tart, even though Tart wasn't really paying attention to her. "I remember thinking it was really strange to be calling it out, until I realized they were names. They were…" Kitten paused unable to remember. She tried to search every corner of her mind. She had not thought of in a year, she could barely remember it. "The man called out…" Kitten felt quite stupid right now. These were her first memories, yet she forgot them. Everyone stayed quiet as Kitten tried to remember. Kisshu watched over her vigilantly. Pie watched calmly, sipping on the tea soundlessly while Tart amused himself with the snacks. She kept mouthing words, trying to get her mind to remember what he had said. "Mint! He said Mint." Kitten said after a while. "That's right: Mint, Lettuce, and Pudding." Kitten smiled, "His exact words were, 'Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, come down here. Ichigo is awake!'" The brothers did not share Kitten's happiness at the names.

"Those aren't very common names. Do you think they are the same people?" Tart asked shifting his gaze from one brother to the other then back. Kitten's happiness switched to confusion but nobody seemed to notice it, not even Kisshu.

"We met so few people during our time, who's to say if they are the same people or not" Pie said logically.

"What are you talking about?" Kitten asked. What had made them all think about some other people? Did they know whose names she had just said?

"Those are the names of some of the girls we met on Earth." Kisshu explained.

"Maybe we should see if they know her." Tart sad happily. "If we take Kitten to Earth and show her to the Mews, we might figure out her past memories."

"Are you saying that to help Kitten, or do you just want to see that yellow monkey?" Kisshu teased. Tart went red in the face. Kisshu was happy he could tease his brother back now. His payback was going to be sweet.

"N…n…no! Of course not!" Kisshu only laughed at his younger brother. Kitten laughed as well but did it more discretely. "Fine, maybe I want to see her, but I'm not the only one. Pie wants to see that fish girl too." Tart yelled. Pie looked away from the group in order to hide a blush.

"Do we have any objections?" Pie asked. "No, then I guess we will be heading to Earth tomorrow morning." He said not waiting for a response. Tart and Pie then teleported back to their own homes to start packing. They both couldn't wait to the girl they loved.

"Wait, we…" Kitten said but the brothers had already left. "We have plans tomorrow." She finished with a sigh.

"Hey, Kitten, it's okay. I promise we'll go as soon as we get back." Kisshu said giving her a hug. "Besides, wouldn't it be great to know all your past memories?" Kisshu too was a little hesitant to go but he did want to see where this would lead them.

"I guess," she replied with a sigh.

"Come now, smile. It doesn't take long to get from here to Earth, and we won't stay long. We'll be there and back again before you know it." Kisshu said with a smile. Kitten smiled and gave Kisshu a small kiss.

"Thank you, Kisshu. I guess we better pack then." Kitten said getting up and walking towards the stairs. When she was out of the room and up the stairs, Kisshu took out the box from his pocket and opened it to look at the shining ring. The pink center gem looked even brighter in the little black box.

"Just a little longer," he whispered to himself, "I will just have to wait a little longer." He closed the box and slipped it back into his pocket before going to pack his own packs.

-0o0-

_Two and a half years after show/ One year and a half since Ichigo went to America_

Ichigo stood with her knees shaking and weak at the air port pick up line. She had begged to come back on a boat but her pleas were ignored so here she was. She had to come back to Tokyo to live with an aunt she couldn't even remember meeting before. Ichigo had to move back because her parents had died in a car crash. They had gone out to eat for their anniversary, however, on their way home they got hit by a drunk driver. Her father was killed instantly by the impact. Her mother didn't have it as merciful. She had suffered a few more hours until she was at the hospital until her heart gave out on her from the pain. Ichigo had only one relative she could live with, her mother's sister. The only think she knew about her aunt was that she lived on the outskirts of Tokyo. She could still see all her friends and she bet she could get her old job back at Café Mew Mew if she asked of it. She was thankful that she didn't have to go to school anymore. Everything would go back to normal, except for the fact she was now an orphan and she desperately missed the love of her life. She wished she could talk to him one last time. She wanted to tell him she loved him and didn't want to lose him. She wanted him to hold her and kiss her like he once had. Just thought of him was bring tears to her eyes; she wiped them away before anyone around her could ask. Once most people had gone a large woman came stomping up to her. The woman's messy red hair was up in a bun near the top of her head. Her eyes were narrowed in on Ichigo meek form. She could see the family resemblance in this woman she guessed was her aunt. She had the same hair color and face as her mother. It was only the body build that separated them.

"You my stupid little sister's child? What's your name again? Kichi, Chichi, Itchy?" She growled. Ichigo nodded, she was too scared to tell this woman her real name. She believed she would never get it right even if she did tell her. "Well come on, I don't go all day. Get your stuff and start moving." She instantly turned around and moved off. Ichigo had to run to keep up with her new guardian. She heard her grumbling all the way out about never wanting a kid and being forced to raise her sister's kid. When they got to her car, her stuff was thrown in the trunk and Ichigo sat in the back seat. There was a small dog sitting in the front seat, looking at her and growling. She was almost glade she didn't have the cat genes in her anymore, otherwise she would have hissed at the angry pouch. They drove off driving through the town Ichigo had once lived in. There was a new family living in her old house, and she looked in horror at the empty space that was once the cherry tree in her front yard. There were people moving to and fro along the streets at the drove, all too busy in their own worlds to notice anyone else. As soon as Ichigo got to her new room she went for a walk. She didn't want to be with her aunt and her little dog for very long, and it looked as if they didn't want to be with her either. Her feet guided her to one spot. The place she would always remember no matter what happened in America, a special spot for her and the love of her life. He had in some strange way proposed to her under this tree. His words came back to her in a flood of tears.

"I bet I could convince the cyniclones to accept you into our world, if you agree to be my bride." Why had she not said yes? Of course she was trying to save her planet; she had to destroy this tree. However, when he asked her again she could have yes. The only one he was hurt then Aoyama-kun. He told her he would stop it. "You know, I always say it. Be mine…and I will spare him." She wondered if Aoyama hadn't screamed, and he kissed her; would she have gone off with him. Probably not was the most likely answer. She had to lose the distraction before she could really tell her feelings for the green haired alien.

"Hey, Kisshu!" Ichigo yelled to the sky. Tears still fell from her cheeks like waterfalls. She didn't even try to stop because she knew she couldn't. Think of Kisshu was her weakness; she couldn't do anything when he popped into her mind. "Does that offer still stand! Can I still see your parades with you?" There was no reply, and she collapsed to her knees. "Come one Kisshu; tell me you want me to be yours. I promise I will say yes, no matter what. I want to with you." Her words were whispered into her hands as she cried at the base of the dead cherry tree. As the sun started set, Ichigo slowly made her way to her new home. She was just about to leave the park when two voices called out to her.

"Ichigo, is that you?" She turned to see her friends Lettuce and Pudding coming up the path. They were both wearing the largest of smiles.

"Ichigo-oneechan, what are you doing back in Tokyo, na no da?" Pudding yelled running up to her with a large smile. Lettuce noticed how red Ichigo's eyes were but didn't want to ask for fear of making her cry again.

"I moved back to live with an aunt. My parents got into a car accident about a month ago; they didn't make it. I'm sorry I never called to tell any about it, things have been so hectic lately will all the preparations for their funeral and everything. It will be held next week here in Japan." Ichigo explained. Her friends gave her a tight hug in comfort. Pudding knew what it was like to lose a parent; she could only imagine how Ichigo was feeling losing both of hers. "How can you do it?" Ichigo's voice was weak from crying and the pain in her heart.

"How can we do what, na no da?" Pudding didn't let go of her friend as she spoke. She wanted to help her friend like she had help her so many years ago when they first met. Lettuce held her hand. She wanted to be there for Ichigo, she was Lettuce's first real friend and it was thanks to her, in a way, that she had meet Pie.

"How can you go on and smile so easily with them gone? You have no idea what they're doing, what's happing in their lives, nothing. Don't try to deny it Lettuce, you like Pie, and we all know Pudding loves Tart. How can you just go on with them gone so far away?" The two friends gave each other a worried look trying to answering the question. They hadn't thought about it that much before, they just had faith in the ones they loved that they would come back.

"We are as worried about Pie and Tart as you are about Kisshu." Lettuce explained. "It's just we know they will come back someday."

"What if they don't?" Ichigo almost yelled. "What if Kisshu found a girl on his home planet who loves him? I rejected him so many times…" She trailed off, not wanting to finish the though.

"You don't have to worry, na no da." Pudding said with a smile. "Kisshu loves you. He will come back for you, na no da." Ichigo wasn't as sure as her younger friend but smiled anyway.

"How about we walk home together?" Lettuce offered. Ichigo nodded and they walked and talked all the way. She was actually happy that Lettuce lived close by, they even passed her house. It was nice to be with friends, especially ones that knew how much you were hurting. She got home and said goodbye to her friends. She didn't bother to say hello to her aunt and walked up to her room. She has all her stuff over from America but something wasn't right. She looked out her window; there were no trees in her aunt's yard. There was nothing to look at but the houses across the street and the sky above them. Ichigo looked up at the starry sky with a hopeful smile. She wondered if she could even see his planet from this window.

"Come back soon, your Koneko-chan is waiting for you." Whispered out into the night; hoping and praying that her words would reach him.

**-0o0-**

**There is the next chapter. I am sorry for making Ichigo's parts so sad but it works into the story.**

**I have to tell you that there will only but six chapters in this whole story and then the epilogue to make seven.**

**I hope you liked this chapter and please review what you think. I will get the next chapter up as quick as I can.**

**Have a nice day ~nya**


	5. Travel

**CHAPTER 5 HERE AND READY TO GO! I am so happy that people actually like this story. **

**Who knew that some strange little thought in my mind could be so greatly desired?**

**Like I had said in the last chapter, there are only seven chapters in the whole story, which includes the epilogue. **

**Without further delay, "Memory Problems" chapter 5.**

**-0o0-**

Kisshu and Kitten had all their things packed and ready. They met Pie and Tart in the ship yard. They climbed aboard and Kitten put her stuff down in a room right next to Kisshu's. Pie had gone through some standard routines before takeoff and made sure everything was set for the journey before they had even got there. Kitten felt scared at the thought of flying but didn't know why. She didn't even want to step onto the ship, she was so scared. However, Kisshu held her tightly when he noticed her shaking, and she felt better instantly. She was still worried but if she was Kisshu, she felt everything would be okay. Kitten watched the planet shrink behind them as Pie and Kisshu piloted the ship towards Earth. "Unlike our first trip to Earth, this one will take about a week." Pie said at dinner that night. "We are in no real rush so I don't plan on trying to make it there quicker."

"How long do you think we will stay on Earth?" Kitten asked nervously. She didn't really want to go but Kisshu told her if it was for her memories, there shouldn't be anything to fear. She wasn't as sure but had agreed none the less. Kitten didn't care as much for her lost memories, because they didn't have Kisshu in them. Thinking more on it, Kitten really did want to go to Earth thought, but to meet the idiot that had once had Kisshu's heart. She wanted to know exactly why this other guy was so much better then Kisshu and why she had refused to love him back. Then she had to thank her because if it weren't for the idiot girl, Kisshu would not be with her. Kisshu, on the other hand, desperately wanted to know Kitten's memories. His past memories were important to him, and he knew Kitten's would be important to her when she remembered them. He wanted to know what had happened to make her lose her memories in the first place. Why had she been on Earth was another question popping up in his mind. He doubted any answers would change his thoughts about Kitten, but it was still a mystery he wanted to solve. He loved her and was going to marry her; nothing would make him change his mind about that.

"Well, that would depend on a few things. The Mews might have moved from where they were six years ago so it might take a day or two to find them, but I'm sure the little monkey will do anything to see Tart so there will be contact as soon as they know we are back." Pie explained emotionlessly, ignoring Tart's glare. Tart knew that he too would do anything to see Pudding, but he wasn't going to tell that to anyone. The two brothers went back to eating Kitten's cooking. Pie was hoping it wouldn't take long to see _her_ again, to see beautiful Lettuce. It was all thanks to her that he had helped them in their final battle, though she knew it not. Her words had gotten to him and he knew that he didn't think he would have gone on without her.

"This is really good cooking, Kitten." Tart said with a smile. His plate was so clean you never would have guess there was food on it once. "Do you think I could have more?" Kitten returned his good natured smile. She thought of Tart of as a brother and silently wished to herself that she would one day call him along with Pie, her brother.

"I doubt you would listen to me if I said, 'no'." She laughed lightly, serving the youngest among them a large second helping. "Don't eat too much or you could get fat." She teased. Everyone but Tart laughed. Tart though she was like the old hag on Earth but there was something different about her, something unseen he just couldn't place a finger on.

"I'm still growing. I can use all the energy I can get." He said, stuffing his face. He was only 16 after all.

"Okay, okay, but you eat too fast and you'll get a stomach ache and don't expect me to play nurse." He smiled and so did she. Kisshu loved to watch the interaction Kitten was having with his family, the family she would soon be a part of. He slowly turned the box in his hand in his pocket. He was unsure why he had brought it with him, maybe just as a reassurance of what he was going to do. He was not here to play and tease Ichigo; he was going back to Earth to find Kitten's memory. He wondered how Ichigo would react when he didn't immediately kiss her when he saw her. "Kisshu, are you okay?" Kitten asked. "You have been staring at your food for a while. Are you not hungry or something?" Kisshu shock his head free of his thoughts. He didn't want to think of them but he just couldn't get them out.

"Yeah, sorry." He said pushing away from the table. "I'm just going to go to bed. Good night." He gave Kitten a quick kiss on the cheek, before heading to his room. He wanted to think by himself. He wanted to know exactly how he should react to Ichigo's presence. He wished he could ask someone but that was out of the question. He couldn't talk about Ichigo with Kitten, and his brothers would care. He couldn't act his normal self around her because he was with Kitten. However, he didn't want to act as if she was nothing to him. For she was never and will never be nothing in his eyes, she was his first real love. Even if he was with Kitten, and loved her he wouldn't denied the fact that his heart would beat a little faster on the rare occasion when she passed through his mind. There was still the question of whether or not Ichigo had missed his absence for the past six years or if she was still hopelessly devoted to the tree hugger. She had sacrificed her life for him so he wouldn't just forget that and love someone else. He would have to bring him down if he had hurt her, but then again he could because one, Ichigo was not his girl, and two he was with Kitten. Would Ichigo consider him a friend or would something have changed? People did say absence made the heart grow founder. Then there was the question on how he should he show them Kitten? She was Ichigo's identical twin. Would Ichigo hate him because of it? Would she hate him, thinking it was Kitten's looks he fell for and he was just using her? Of course that is what brought them together, but there were other reasons they had fallen in love. How would Ichigo and Kitten get along? Kitten hated Ichigo for rejecting him, but if they could get past that, he knew they could be great friends. They were a lot alike under the surface. Then again they were both really stubborn, and even if Ichigo was being friendly, Kitten wouldn't like being friends with the girl that broke his heart and he knew it.

Kisshu was just confusing himself more the more he thought about all of it. He decided the best thing to do at the moment was sleep and think about it tomorrow. He knew it would do no good pushing it off but neither is getting worried sick over it. Kisshu rested his head on his pillow with a sigh. I didn't take long for him to fall asleep. He didn't dream but when he heard a knock at his door in the middle of the night, he felt as if he had just jumped up from the worst nightmare he had ever had. His body was covered in sweat, and he was panting slightly. He slowly got up from his bed. His muscles were sore and his joints cracked with every step. When he finally opened his door, not only was he exhausted but also surprised to see Kitten in almost the same state he was.

"Ah, sorry to wake you up." She said. Her voice was weak, almost as if she had been screaming.

"It's nothing."He said, beaconing her inside his room. She was a little unsure at first but she walked into the room. Kisshu hadn't noticed how worse for wear his own voice was until he spoke again. "What's wrong Kitten? Did you have a bad dream or something?" He sat down on his bed and she sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and stroked her skin softly.

"Yeah, you too?" She asked. They were both looking at the ground.

"No, at least none that I remember." Kisshu wondered if he had dreamed but didn't remember. "What was your about?" Kitten was silent for a long moment.

"I was seeing someone fight from someone else's eyes. She was wearing a pink dress and was holding a heart shaped fuzzy thing with a bell and a bow." She said. She seemed confused if anything. The thought had come to both their minds that it was a memory. "I felt frightened and sad. In front of me are two people fighting. One is a guy dressed all in blue with long almost black hair. He held a long sword. The other person, without a doubt…" She paused, dreading her next words. "Was you. You were on his sword." Kisshu remembered everything she was describing. "He flung you away as if you were nothing. You landed at feet away from me." Kisshu suppressed a shiver running through his body. The scene played in his mind as if he was experiencing it all again.

"I ran to you and held you in my arms. I saw your lips move and I could hear your voice, but I couldn't respond. All I could do was hold you and watch as the life drained from your body, and I felt tears slowly falling down my cheeks." Kisshu could feel her crying on his shoulder now and moved to brush them away. "The next thing I know you're trying to sit up and kiss me. I want to kiss you back but my mind and body are frozen. I can't move. Then, just as your about to kiss me, you die and your body falls away. I hold you close and scream out your name, but it's too late. That's where I woke up." Kitten's voice grew quieter as she told her tale. Kisshu's grip around her shoulders had defiantly tightened. If this was a memory then Kitten… Kisshu couldn't understand it. She was not there, how was she supposed to know what had even happened. Then again, even if it was not a memory, it was still a mystery. How could she have seen exactly what had happened. "It seemed so real, I got scared." Kitten whispered. Kisshu was staring off to the opposite wall, his mind was just returning to his body very slowly. He was also scared. He could honestly say that that battle was the only time he had even been scared.

"It was just a dream, Kitten." He said trying to reassure her; however, he didn't know how well it was going. He needed a little reassuring as well that it was only just a dream.

"I know. I just remembered you telling me you died before, for that girl on Earth. How did you die then?" Her question was simple, at least for her. He couldn't describe the same situation to her and not expect her to be worried or freaked out. He would freak out to if he had a dream of something that actually happened but I never witnessed.

"I try to remember nothing of that experience." It wasn't a lie, because he did try to forget but he still felt guilty for no telling her everything. Kitten nodded. She was not going to press him. She knew he had died before, he was alive now and that was enough. "Do you want me to walk you back to your room and tuck you in?" Kisshu asked standing up and holding a hand out for Kitten. Kitten stared at his open hand before switching her gaze up to his face. He could tell she was trying to figure out how to ask something on her mind, so he waited patiently for her to convey her thoughts out loud.

"Kisshu, do…do you mind? It's just… I don't…" She couldn't find the right words to ask her question. Kisshu found it in a way, funny to watch her stumble and stutter over her words. Taking a deep breath, Kitten almost shouted, "Can I sleep with you?" The couple looked at each other; both slightly embarrassed. It was kitten who turned away first. "I'm just scared. I don't want to have the same dream and wake up alone in the dark again." Kisshu smiled.

"Of course." They lay down on his bed, kept warm under the covers. Kisshu pulled his girl close until he could fell her heart beat on his own chest. They smiled and Kitten closed her eyes and rested under his chin. Both instantly fell asleep, and neither one woke up from fright. When they woke, they were still wrapped in each other's arms.

Kitten smiled and said, "Thank you." They lay together for a few minutes longer before getting up for breakfast. Pie was already up and only raised an eyebrow when they came out of the same room. Thankfully, he did not ask any questions and went back to the book in his hands. Kitten went directly to the kitchen to start on breakfast, while Kisshu sat down with his older brother. The next week past by quicker than anyone of them would have guessed, but no one was complaining. Kisshu and Kitten shared the same bed for the whole week and neither of them disliked it. They both felt comforted knowing that if they had a nightmare, they had the other close to them. Kisshu felt like this brought them even closer together than they were and he liked this new bond that was growing.

When they were less than a day away Pie and Kisshu sat in the cockpit, piloting past the planets in Earth's solar system, the auto-pilot was great for open space but they wanted to be there just in case something was in their way. "What are our plans when we land?" Kisshu asked. It was a question that was on his mind for awhile but never thought of asking until they got closer. Pie looked at him, curious to his reasons. "We can't just appear on Earth after all these years. They will think that something is wrong, don't you think? It has been six years after all and we haven't even tried to contact them or anything."

"Well, how about that little café of theirs?" Pie suggested. "Do you remember when it closes?"

"I remember Ichigo would always stay later them most of them, unless she had a date, but I think it closes at five." Kisshu answered, just as Tart poked his head into the room.

"Are we there yet?" He asked.

"Soon we just pasted the planet they call Jupiter. But we won't be going down until the evening. Do you think you can wait that long until you see the monkey?" Kisshu said with a laugh. Tart only grumbled, walking away.

"Hey, are you too hungry?" Kitten asked, walking to the room with two plate in here hands. "I brought some food if you are." The brothers both agreed to eat and took the plates from Kitten.

The day passed by quickly, and as they were about to go, Kisshu's questions came back to his mind. All his worries and doubts about going back to Earth and seeing the mews swarmed his mind. However, it was already too late. Kitten, his brothers, and Kisshu were teleporting down to the back of the café. They didn't want to be seen by the costumers if they didn't have to be. They didn't have to wait long before they heard a scream and Pudding came running and tumbling out of the door. Kitten got scared of the little ball of energy running out the door and hid behind Kisshu before any of the humans could see her. Kisshu wished he could just turn and talk to her, but he knew it would do no good. He could feel her starting to shake lightly behind him. The girl dressed in yellow jumped and tackled the youngest alien.

"Taru-Taru, I knew you would come to me, na no da!" She yelled. She was so happy to have her friend back. She wished she had brought his candy with her to work today but it's fine because they could always go to her house to get it later.

"I thought I told you never to call me that." Tart growled, although he held her tighter. Lettuce and Mint were the next ones out the door, followed closely by the rest of the gang. When Lettuce looked at Pie, she immediately looked away with a blush. She was still as shy as ever, but when she looked back at him with a smile she was glad she waited for six years to see him again. Even if he didn't like her back, she was happy being able see him again.

"What brings you here to Earth?" She asked. "I hope everything is going fine on your planet. Did the Mew aqua work?"

"Yes, our planet has been safe for the past six years, although, our people have only been safe for the past two years. Follows of Deep Blue created a civil war but after four years they found his voice recordings, explaining his plan to overthrow Earth and Cnyth. They gave up then and we have been living peacefully since. However, we are here on other business. We have a few questions for you." Pie answered. "Is Mew Ichigo out on a date with Deep Blue's pervious host?" The girls all looked to the ground, and Pudding bared her face in Tart's shoulder.

"Aoyama died, five and a half years ago." Ryou answered, since none of the girls felt like talking. They couldn't talk about it, because it brought back too many memories about Ichigo in pain. This statement concerned Kisshu. When he was following her, her whole life was surrounding work, her boyfriend, or school. She would be out of school by now, but that didn't change much. If you couldn't find her one place, she was always in the others. He doubted thing would change around a stubborn person like Ichigo, but then he also didn't think of the tree huger dying.

"Then where is Ichigo?" Kisshu asked. He couldn't hide the worry in his voice. He hoped Kitten would forgive him for the fear he showed.

"She's gone missing. It has been almost a year since we last saw her. Come inside and we will tell you everything." Keiichiro said. The girls were a little slow in turning to return to the café.

"Before we do, we want to introduce the reason why we are here. Everyone, this is Kitten." Kisshu said stepping aside, reviling Kitten. The humans just gasped and stared at the cyniclon girl in front of them. All their sad faces melted with joy as they looked upon her.

"Ichigo!" They all yelled. Kisshu's eyes widened. Why had they called her 'Ichigo'? Kitten didn't even look human, even if the rest of her looked like Ichigo.

"What? No, this is Kitten. I know they look alike but she is not Ichigo, just look at her ears." Kisshu said.

"No, no. That is Ichigo-oneechan, na no da." Pudding said with a smile. "Ryou-niisan, turned her into a cyniclon. She teleported away, and that's when we last saw her."

"I don't understand any of this. I mean I know I lost my memory but how could I be Ichigo?" Kitten asked.

"Come inside we will explain everything." Zakuro said already walking back inside the café. The rest of the group followed her and waited until all were comfortable before explaining.

-0o0-

_Five years after the show/ basically the same time as Chapter 1_

Ryou watched as Ichigo watched down the table. She had a smile on, but nobody could tell if it was real or fake. Ichigo was waiting, always waiting for him. Ichigo knew he would come for her soon, but she didn't know how soon was soon. It was five years ago that they left to save their planet. They would have to come back soon, he said he would. _"Why would he ever come back for you? He probably has a cutter girl that loves him."_ A voice said inside her head. She shook her head to get the annoying voice out of her head.

She had to stay happy, she could not be sad when he came back. She had made herself a promise not to be sad cry until he came back, and when he did they would be tears of joy. Ryou could sense that her faith was deteriorating. She was losing hope in him and no one else could see it. He went down into the basement late at night so Keiichiro wouldn't wake up and tell him to stop. In a secret safe lay what he was looking for. A sword once used by their enemy. Ryou had made sure to take it back with him as a trophy of their victory over the evil race. There was some blood still on it and it made Ryou smile. He thanked Keiichi for always being around, otherwise he would have cleaned the blade and it would be dreadful. It took Ryou all night to get it just right because he couldn't get it wrong if he wanted Ichigo to be happy. He hoped that this would renew the happy girl that had once worked at the café. He had originally admired Ichgio's happy attitude and it wasn't as over bearing as Pudding's happy-go-luck personality. The next day when Ichigo came in late, as usual, Ryou tried not to be too mad.

"Ichigo, follow me." He said walking into the basement. She hesitated for a second before doing as told. "There is something I need to talk with you about."

"I'm sorry. I knew I have been late a lot. My aunt doesn't believe I'm actually working and most times I have to wait until she leaves the house or I have to sneak out." Ichigo said quickly. She didn't want to leave again. She would be stuck with her aunt and evil dog the whole day. She would kill herself if she had to live like that. Then she had to think of Kisshu. How could he find her if she wasn't in the café or with the others? And if she killed herself, the problem was easily seen. She could never be with Kisshu if he came back and she was dead.

"No, you don't have to worry about that." Ryou said. He walked over to his desk and picked up an object that Ichigo knew all too well. "I want you to take this and use it. It doesn't have to be today but I want you to use it, some time. " Ichigo caught the tossed pendent and stared at it. It was as same as she remembers if from five years ago. A gold pendent with red markings on the front.

"Are we needed as the mew mews again? Do the other girls already have theirs? Or am I the only one who gets it back?" Ichigo asked. Had Kisshu finally returned to get her and love her? No, if he was back she would have known.

"No, this one is special for you. As soon as you activate it, it will be permanent. You will not be able to go back to how you are now." Ryou said. He knew this was a hard decision for her, asking her to change her whole life. "It won't turn you into a cat girl this time. I used DNA from Deep Blue's sword. If you use it, you will become a cyniclon. You can teleport, and fly, and look and be just like one of them." Since Ryou could not try it out, he couldn't be completely sure about it, but he knew if she used it she would become an alien.

"I… Why would you do this?" Ichigo asked. She was happy to get it. She wouldn't have to wait; she could go right to the cyniclones' planet to be with Kisshu. However, he may not remember her, or he could be with someone else and she would have no way of getting back to her normal self. This decision would change her life. "I am utterly grateful. I just want to know why you would do such a thing." She looked at Ryou.

"Consider it a gift." Ryou shrugged his shoulders and Ichigo smiled. "I can tell what's going on in your mind. Use it and be with him."

"Thank you." She said giving him a hug. As she activated the pendent she felt herself go numb and before she knew what was going on, she had passed out. Ryou caught her body and laid it on a bed tucked into a corner. He never expected her to pass out but he knew that it was going to take a lot out of her. She was changing her whole physical physique. Keiichiro came down after seeing the light from the basement as well as the girls.

"What just happened?" He asked quickly. He then said Ichigo and had to ask about her cyniclon appearance. Ryou explained everything and said they should get to work Keiichiro and he would wait downstairs for her. They waited for her to wake and when she did, Ryou sighed in relief.

He yelled up to the girls, "Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, come down here. Ichigo's awake." He looked at the new Cyniclon girl. She looked confused and a little afraid. Her physical appearance stayed the same; the only difference was that she had the large ears. The girls came running down the stairs; however, when they got there Ichigo looked at them with horror and was gone.

"Where did Ichigo-oneechan go, na no da?" Pudding asked.

"I… I don't know. Her new powers are a mystery to me." Ryou said. They all stared at the space Ichigo had been. "We just have to hope she comes back, somehow." They nodded and slowly went back to work, prying that their dear friends was safe and if possible with her love.

**-0o0-**

**Well hope you like the chapter. I knew it was a little short.**

**I will be getting the last chapter up soon and the second part of Fortuneteller before I go to sleep tonight.**

**Thank you for reading and enjoy.  
**


	6. Happily Ever After

**So I was hoping I could wait to finish this story but I think more people would be mad about the delay then the end of the story.**

**I would just like to thank everyone who has been with the story since July, and my friends I read it to before the story was typed.**

**It is all because of you guys that I was able to complete this story.**

**HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THE FINAL CHAPTER!**

**-0o0-**

Once everyone was given a snack and a drink and settled down, Kisshu spoke. "Okay, please explain to me everything that's happen. If Kitten really is Ichigo, then why is she not human?" Kisshu was sitting on one of the couches, holding Kitten close to him. Pudding and Tart were sitting on the other couch, and Pudding wasn't letting Tart leave her arms. He didn't really seem to mind it, but he even had an arm lightly draped over her. Pie and Lettuce sat across from each other, if that was intentional or not, Kisshu didn't know. The rest of the humans pulled over chairs and sat down.

"Are you calling me a liar?! I know what Ichigo-oneechan, na no da!" Pudding said, a little angry at the accusation. They cyniclones were still amazed that none of the girls had really changed in the six years they had been gone. Well all except Pudding who had grown from a little nine year old to a teenager. They all looked basically the same, their hair might have gotten a little longer and they might have grown an inch or two, but they were the same girls they fought six years before.

"Well, after you left and Earth was saved we lost our mew powers." Zakuro explained in her emotionless way. "We all stayed together despite that fact, and have been together for the past six years."

"How does that explain Kitten being Ichigo? From how I see it, they are two different beings who look alike." Kisshu argued. He was not convinced, however, it did explain her appearance. He didn't know why he was questioning it, Pudding was not a liar and it would be great if Kitten and Ichigo were the same person. So many people would be happy if they knew that the two people they loved were just one person.

"Well, we haven't gotten to that part yet." Mint said rolling her eyes. "Six months after you left, Aoyama left to go study in England but his plane crashed and he died." Everyone was silent for a long time. A tear fell from Kitten's eyes and Kisshu wiped it away. She didn't know why she had cried but it was said to hear someone die. He gave her a gentle kiss, not caring if anyone saw. She snuggled closer to him as they turned to listen to the story. Kitten was starting to have regrets about returning to Earth. If she really was this Ichigo, she would begin to hate herself. She didn't want to believe that she had pushed Kisshu away for someone else? "Ichigo took it hard, as anyone would have expected her to, he had already died once and this time she couldn't save him. She locked herself in her room for a month." Mint said, taking a sip of her tea. "When she finally came out, she was just never the same. She tried her best to smile and act like she was getting better but everyone could see she wasn't. Her parents decided to give her a chance for a new beginning and moved to America."

"So what happened after that?" Pie asked. It was obvious that that was not the end of the story. She couldn't have gone off to America and never seen her friends since, it just didn't make sense.

"A year and a half later her parents died in a car crash and she was forced to move back to Japan to live with, as she called her, her evil aunt and the yappy dog." Lettuce said. "Pudding and I were the first ones to see her and we talked and walked her home. After that Ichigo, Pudding, and I spent most of our time together, even if one of us couldn't be with her the other usually could. We tried not to leave Ichigo alone all that much. I thought we were helping her, but I guess we were being fooled." Lettuce seemed to be disappointed in herself for not being able to help her friend.

"Why is that, may I ask? What was the reason why you didn't want to leave Ichigo alone?" Pie asked. Something didn't seem right to him, as if there was something being left out purposely. Lettuce blushed and turned her face away from the rest of the group. Pudding giggled and spoke up.

"That is because we were all sad and we were all in the same boat, na no da." They all looked at her, not understanding what she meant. Lettuce held up her hands, and shook her head. She didn't want Pudding to explain it like she knew she was. "Well, I liked Taru-Taru, Lettuce-oneechan loves Pie-niisan, and Ichigo-oneechan had fallen for Kisshu-niisan. I guess the saying, 'you don't know what you have until it's gone' is true. We were all sad because we were all waiting for the person we loved to come back to Earth, na no da." Kisshu and Tart turned to their brother to find him with a slight blush on his face.

"I see. Lettuce, I would like to discuss this with you more later if I may." Pie said keeping his stoic face. Although, Kisshu and Tart could both see how happy Pie really was, even with the mask on.

"Of…of course." Lettuce said her face red. Pudding laughed.

"We were together waiting for you to return. However, Ichigo… I don't know. The longer it took you guys to return, the more she seemed to get depressed. She tried to fake it but I think she thought the Kisshu-niisan didn't love her anymore, like she doubted you would come back and make her yours like you had said before you left. That's when Ryou turned her into a cyniclon so she could be with Kisshu-niisan quicker." Pudding said with a smile.

"But it seemed the change in her body made her lose her memory. I know how to fix it if you come with me." Ryou said getting off the couch. He didn't wait for answer as he walked down into the basement.

"What if I'm not this Ichigo? What if you bring back my memories and I am not who you think I am?" Kitten asked.

"Then we will think of something later. However, we are pretty confident you are Ichigo, though. It would be too much of a coincidence if you weren't and frankly I don't believe in coincidence." Mint said. Kitten was still hesitant about it. From all she heard about this Ichigo, she did not a have happy life like the life Kitten had had with Kisshu. She had lost her boyfriend, her parents and lived with an evil aunt. She was always depressed and hadn't had a happy moment in her life in a long time. However, the worst thing was she has let Kisshu die for her and did not care for him until after this Aoyuck died. Kisshu noticed her discomfort and didn't understand why she was being hesitant. Did she really not want her memories back that badly? There was nothing to be afraid of. He would protect her if anything were to happen. He loved Kitten with his whole heart; he would do anything for her. Kisshu took hold of Kitten's hand and gave it a gentle loving squeeze. She looked at him, concern in her eyes.

"It will be fine. If he hurts you, I will make sure he won't forget it." Kisshu whispered. He never did like Blondie. There was just something about him that he didn't care for.

"I'm not afraid of getting hurt; I know you would never let that happen." She said staring at him. He just looked back at her. "What if… what if I don't want to be Ichigo or whoever I really am? I like who I am, who I was when I was with you. I don't want my memories to change that." She said. The whole idea was turning her insides to knots. She didn't want to push Kisshu away if she really was Ichigo. Then there were her memories as Kitten she didn't want to lose. She wanted to remember her every moment with Kisshu, and the special spot they had shared so many romantic picnics and laughs at. She would rather die than forget it all.

"That doesn't matter. I will love you forever. I don't care who you are with your memoires, even if I have to make you fall for me all over again." Kisshu smiled and kissed her cheek lightly. Kitten turned and kissed him back deeply, wrapping her arms around his neck. Kisshu returned her passionate kiss with no hesitation. If this was going to make her feel better than he would do anything for her.

"Would you please wait until you're alone to do that?" Mint said rolling her eyes and taking a sip of tea. The couple blushed but stayed tightly wrapped in the other's arms.

"I am taking Taru-Taru down to the candy store before it closes." Pudding called pulling Tart out of the café.

"Are you coming or what?" Ryou called from the basement door. Kisshu and Kitten stood up and walked over to where Ryou was, however, Kisshu couldn't resist pausing a moment to whisper to his older brother.

"Go get her lover boy." Pie pretended not to hear the comment but his eyes did not leave Lettuce's form. It was a slow decent into the computer lab basement. Kitten still was nervous about the whole thing but with Kisshu at her back she could do anything. Ryou already had a chair set up for her near the super computer. She sat down hesitantly and Kisshu stood beside her, holding her shoulder gently, letting her know he was right there with her. Ryou explained everything carefully. He was going to send an electric shot to her brain that would make her remember. He had done it successfully many times, but that didn't make Kitten feel any better. Ryou placed a wire base on the back of her neck that connected her to the big computer. Ryou stood in front of the computer and pressed many buttons very quickly.

"Are you ready?" He asked, turning to them with a stoic face. Kisshu really hoped this wasn't going to hurt her if it did; Blondie was in for a world of pain.

"No, but I want to know my past. Go ahead." Kitten said with a sigh. Kisshu gave her shoulder a slight reassuring squeeze.

"You may want to let her hand while I shock her." Ryou said and Kisshu nodded. He let go and took a step back. With one button, Ryou started the process and Kitten's eyes widened quickly and then shut them tightly while her hands gripped the arms of the chair tightly. Not that the shock hurt it was more just as said, a shock. Her brain started revving her motor and it wasn't stopping. She found herself remembering everything; Aoyama-kun, her parents, her friends, the mews, the cyniclones, Kisshu. Ryou stopped the shock and took the wire off Kitten's neck. "Ichigo, you okay?" Ryou asked. Kitten stood up slowly; finding her legs to be a little wobbly. She pulled the wires off the back of her neck and let them just fall to the floor.

"Kitten," Kisshu whispered. She just started at him, a scared hurt look on her face. "Ichigo?" He whispered hesitantly. He watched scared, as she started shaking. Had it not worked? Had she forgotten everything instead of remembered?

"I...I'm Ichigo Momomiya." Kitten looked like she was on the verge of tears. "I…I remember. Everything." She then teleported away before anyone could say anything. Kisshu could not even move. He now knew the two women he loved were the same person. The others had said she was the same but he couldn't… didn't want to believe it. What would he do and say now to her. She knew her life as Ichigo and Kitten, how was he supposed to love them both as the same person now? Would Ichigo even love him still after she knew he had fallen for another girl, even if that other girl was still her?

"Where did she go?" Ryou asked, breaking the silence. He seemed just as shocked as Kisshu was, but over was the real question. "Where does she keep teleporting off to? Do you think she went back to Cnyth?" The question was understand able and something in Kisshu twisted at the thought of her so far away from him again.

"It is possible, but I have a feeling she is still on Earth. Call it strange, but I can still feel her close by." Kisshu said, finally snapping out of his thoughts. Kisshu could feel her; not really her presences, but her heart. He didn't know exactly how but he knew exactly where Kitten, his Koneko-chan, Ichigo was. "I will bring her back, I promise." He said as he turned and walked up the stairs. He didn't want to teleport to her right away; he wanted to give her a while to think for herself about everything. He also wanted to see if his older brother had made a move on the green haired mew he loved so much. He was not disappointed to find his brother holding his girl in a tight embrace, kissing her lightly. Kisshu smiled and gave a little clap. The sudden noise broke them apart and once Lettuce saw the smirk on Kisshu's face she had to turn away to hid a blush. Pie kept her wrapped in his arms as he glared at his brother. Kisshu didn't mind though, Pie deserved someone to love and for someone to love him back. He half hoped having a girl around would pull his elder brother away from his work and give him a real life.

"Told you they would be together by the time we got back." Pudding said with a laugh.

"No, you said they would be kissing when we walked in. Pie is just holding her, so I win the kisses." Tart said in victory throwing a chocolate kiss into his mouth. Anyone could see the gears moving in Pudding's mind before she jumped Tart and kissed him forcibly on the lips. It was a quick one and then she broke the kiss and walked off, a victorious smirk on her face. "HEY!" Tart yelled running after her. "Give me back my chocolate kiss!" Kisshu laughed as the two teens chased each other around the room as if they were little kids again. He thought it was funny because Tart never wanted to act like a child, the situation on Cnyth had in a way deprived him off that childhood, and here Pudding was making him act like the child he should have been six years ago. Kisshu left so he could find his own little mew and kiss her. He didn't want to wait any longer but he knew he couldn't rush this meeting. Ichigo needed to think about everything she had remembered in the last few seconds. He didn't doubt that she was mourning her first love and her parents all over again.

It was a shorter walk than he thought it was to get to the cherry tree. When he got there, he saw her there just like he said she would be, sitting against the trunk, her face held in her hands. He took a deep breath before coming out into the clearing. Ichigo looked up at him and instantly stood up. Her eyes were red and he could see tears still falling down her face. "Hey," Kisshu said cautiously. He didn't know if she was ready to talk yet. She just stared at him for a little while before she wiped away her tears. "Hey, Ichigo, there's no…"

"No!" She interrupted, pushing him away. "Don't call me that name. I am not Ichigo." He looked at her confused. How could she say she was Ichigo just a few seconds ago and now she was saying wasn't? However, he wasn't going to fight her. The best way to help her right now was to calm her down and the best way to do that was probably agree with everything she said.

"Then who are you?" Kisshu asked. His question surprised her, he could tell but he didn't know how to address her if she refused to answer to her name.

"My name is Kitten. I have no memories up until a year ago when a man named Kisshu saved me and also gave me my name. I fell in love with him and I think he loves me too but he might just love my face that looks like someone he used to love." She said, her voice giving away the fact that she was still crying. "I have no idea who this 'Ichigo' is but I can assure you I am not her." Kisshu sighed. Ichigo stood under the cherry tree, forcing herself to stop crying, to will away the tears that. She was not happy to know her past like she thought she would be. Her feelings for Kisshu as herself and Kitten were circling around in her head. As Ichigo, she was sad that Kisshu had moved on from her and that he was really happy with this other girl. She hated Kitten for taking him away from her, but she had to remind herself that she never really had Kisshu to begin with. She had him when they were fighting on Earth but as soon as he left for home that is when her ability to call him hers left as well. Then as Kitten, she never really like Ichigo in the first place, in fact she hated Ichigo. Ichigo had him wrapped around her little finger and she kept him there while she loved another man. He still loved her even after she broke his heart multiple times. She had pushed him away; she didn't deserve to have him to continuing to love her.

"Kitten, I love you." Kisshu said. He took her hands and held them tightly in his own. "I have never loved you for your face alone. I love you, Kitten, for the you I was with for the past year." He saw her smile but he could still see sadness in her eyes. She was happy to hear that Kisshu loved Kitten for Kitten but it made Ichigo sad to think she had lost the one guy she loved with her whole body and soul. "But know I also love Ichigo. She was the first person I ever loved. I will always care for her inside of my heart." Her emotions were confusing her. She was glad Kisshu loved her still and would always love her, at least a little. But she found herself hating it too. "Ichigo, I don't care if you don't want to except it, but you are both Kitten and Ichigo to me. You don't know understand how happy I truly am to figure out that the two women I love are the same person." He was truly happy because he knew that even if he married Kitten like he planned to do, the part of his heart that still loved Ichigo would have been broken. Ichigo took a few steps away from him taking her hands back and covering her face in the process.

"Hey, do you remember, a week after you took me… I mean Kitten in, I…she said a few things about me, about Ichigo." She said. It made Kisshu feel a little bit better know she was trying to understand that she was both Ichigo and Kitten. Kisshu did remember a little bit off what they talked about but he couldn't remember everything. "I still feel that way." Her voice was barely above a whisper and with her hands covering her face Kisshu had to strain to hear exactly what she was saying. Kitten was thinking and it was just making her confused, but she couldn't ask it out load. Kisshu had just told her that he didn't care if she was Kitten or Ichigo, he would love them both but who would he love more? Ichigo had refused him and broke his heart way too many times to count; she had left him for another and didn't care for him until she lost the one she had left him for. Kitten had loved Kisshu from the moment she saw him and had given herself completely to him to love. It made sense in her mind that he would love Kitten more than Ichigo but he said he would always love Ichigo, a least a little.

"What do you mean?" Kisshu asked. He really couldn't remember what she had said. He knew he should but he was too happy that Kitten had said she liked him that day, that it was just a little blurrily on specifics. She mumbled something into her hands but he couldn't understand her. "What was that? I can't understand you when you have your hands covering your face like that." Kisshu laughed a little trying to take her hands away from her face. She was so adorable when she was nervous. He almost wished she still had her mew powers, that way he could see her ears and tail. He couldn't really call her 'Koneko-chan' anymore, now that she was fully cyniclon. She took a step back and threw her hands to her sides and balled her fists.

"I said, 'I don't deserve you.'" She yelled. Kisshu just stood there amazed. He remembered it now. Kitten had said Ichigo was an idiot who did not deserve him. She had told him that Ichigo should be ashamed of herself for not loving him and pushing him away for another.

"That is nonsense, Ichigo. What would ever make you believe that?" Kisshu didn't know why he was feeling angry. She had said nothing that should have made him mad, sad maybe but not mad.

"Do you not remember what I did to you?" She yelled. She was hurt and angry but she wasn't going to tell Kisshu. Her life as Kitten had shown both of them that if Ichigo had just accepted him, they would have been really happy together. Kisshu waited for her to explain what she had done. He didn't know what she wanted him to remember. He was starting to feel like an idiot now and he didn't like it. He was the strongest warrior on Cnyth, he was no idiot. Ichigo rolled her eyes before she started to explain. "I pushed you away!" It sounded like she was going to start crying but her eyes were too dry to start crying again. "You tried to love me and I pushed you away. I always lied to you and everyone else, saying I hated you. If I gave you a chance none of this would have happened. I broke your heart, multiple times, and I never even cared. You died trying to protect me! I was so heartless to you; I don't deserve you, who still loves me after everything." Kisshu didn't know what to do. Ichigo, the love of his life was on the verge of crying again and telling was telling he shouldn't love her. He had forgiven her for her actions long ago. He knew that she loved someone else. It was his own fault for continuing to go after her when she was loyal to the one guy. Someone else might have given into him just to stop him, but she pushed right back. That is what he liked about her. He wondered if there was something he could do to make her realize it didn't matter what happened in the past. The idea popped up in his mind and he could feel the little object in his pocket without even reaching his hand down.

"Ichigo," his voice was hesitant. He only had one chance, and he didn't want to mess it up. "I don't care about that. You pushed me away because you loved someone else. You remained faithful to only him the whole time I tried to make you love me. You should be proud of your loyalty to one man. I… after I had healed my planet I promised myself I wouldn't return to Earth because you were happy with him and that was all I could have wanted. I didn't care if you were with me or not, as long as you were happy." He took a step closer to her and he brought out the little box from his pocket as he went down on one knee. "If I can make you happy, I would do anything for you. Now Ichigo, can you make me happy and agree to be my bride?" He opened the little box and heard her gasp. Her mind went completely and totally blank as she saw the ring shinning in the setting sun. He loved her enough to actually marry her, even when she had broken his heart so many times before. She felt the tears sliding down her cheek.

"Yes, of course. I would love to be your bride." She said, smiling through her tears. She couldn't say no even if she wanted to. She still believed that he deserved someone so much better than herself to love him, but he had chosen her. Kisshu slid the ring on her finger and it was a perfect fit. He was happy she accepted him; he was the luckiest guy in the whole universe now. He wiped away her tears and the two slowly moved forward for a soft passionate kiss. Anyone who walked by could have felt the love that night between the two that shared the kiss. Kisshu thought that all of this, Ichigo his future bride and everything that had happened, it had all started with a scared girl with memory problems.

"Come now; let's get back to the café. I'm sure everyone is worried about you; you should really work on that teleporting problem. But think of this now, you can show off that ring to your friends. That bird girl, Mint, will be jealous don't you think?" Kisshu asked. Ichigo smiled, she could stop smiling and didn't want to. It had been so long since she had smiled as Ichigo, a real and joyous smile.

"Yeah, she will be. I can't wait to see her face." The two laughed before teleporting off back to the café to share the news and celebrate. However, neither one of them noticed the light pick cherry blossom buds spreading over the tree they had just left and a small black cat with striking gold eyes resting on one of the branches with a bright pink bow tied to its tail.

**-0o0-**

**So there you go the final chapter of 'Memory Problems'.**

**I apologize one last time for never updating quickly but at least the story is completely now. **

**Thanks again to everyone who loved the story because I love all of you as well.**

**Thank you for reading, waiting, and now if you could just review, it would be complete.**


	7. Epilogue

**I am sorry to say but this is the epilogue to Memory Problems. **

**I would like to thank everyone who was with me from the beginning, I love you all.**

**I wish I could delay it but I also what you to read the final chapter.**

**ENJOY! =^_^=**

**-0o0-**

"Oh, girls I am so nervous. I could barely sleep last night, and I couldn't eat anything this morning. I was too worried that I wouldn't be able to keep it down." Ichigo said, completely freaking out. The four other girls were busy trying to get her dress perfect. Mint always had a good sense of style, not to mention Zakuro was a very successful model. All her friends, especially Mint, had enjoyed to whole process. From getting news to all the planning to even getting the dress she was currently waiting, they always seemed to be having fun, and Ichigo couldn't say it wasn't fun for her too. Lettuce kept checking the clock and counting down how much time they had left, which only made Ichigo more nervous. Pudding's little sister was practicing throwing the cherry blossom petals as she sat in the corner, while Pudding's brothers fought over who would be carrying the pillow.

"Don't worry so much, Ichigo. Everything is going to be perfectly alright. Today is your day." Mint said with a wide smile. She put another diamond pin in Ichigo's dress.

"Yeah, it's not as if he will change his mind. He loves you, na no da." Pudding added, jumping around the girls in the room. She didn't really like wearing a dress she couldn't do any tricks in it, but she was going through it for Ichigo. She tried very hard to control her energy, but everyone could see if she couldn't do something soon, she was going to explode. Ichigo looked at herself in the full length mirror before her. Her mother's dress was tricky to track down but she was happy she got it. It made her feel close to her mother when she couldn't be there. It surprised her that Ryou offered to represent her father, which she accepted since it was thanks to him that all of this was happening.

"Hey is everything ready?" Ryou asked, poking her head into the room. He smiled when his eyes fell on the red head in the long white dress. "You look beautiful, Ichigo." He said, almost speechless, and she blushed lightly.

"That she does. Come on now, Ichigo." Lettuce said, handing her the flowers. Ichigo had to fix a few of the cherry blossoms in the bouquet. She wanted to see the roses in it as well, even if the cherry blossoms were the main thing. "Let's make this a day to remember." Lettuce smiled, and everyone laughed. Ichigo already said she would never forget anything again, and she was going to keep that promise as long as she lived.

"Wait one more thing." Zakuro called. Ichigo felt something being pulled around her neck, and when she looked down she gasped in surprise. "The rainbow stone, guaranteed to make you shine like a star." Ichigo witnessed a rare Zakuro smile, as she gave her friend a tight hug. She helped Ichigo pull the veil over her head, and laughed when her ears still stuck out a little. The all got ready for the walk down, and Ichigo felt like she was going to start crying. This was happening it was really and truly happening to her. She felt like she had to apologize to Ryou because she was squeezing his hand so hard. She couldn't seem to control her nerves.

Heicha tossed the flower petals with a big smile on her face. The brothers were next, and had decided they would all hold a corner as they marched down. Pudding walked down behind them; giving a quick wink to her boyfriend as she reached the end. She couldn't help but gilled at the blush on his face. Mint and Zakuro soon followed the hyper monkey. Lettuce walked out; shy as ever, but surprisingly she kept her face up the whole time, keeping eye contact with the love her life. Ichigo had to take a deep breath when she heard the music before Ryou led her down the aisle. The setting was beautiful with the large cherry tree over looking everyone below it. Ichigo also felt like this kind of tree was always looking over her relationship too, which was why it was the main theme of her wedding. She saw cyniclones on her right, humans on her left. She wondered how everyone from Earth thought about the space travel and this other planet. However, her eyes were fixed on only one person, the main in the black suit with green hair and molten gold eyes waiting for her at the altar. With each step closer to him, her smile widened. As she reached the end, she turned to Ryou to give him a hug and a small kiss on the cheek before he handed her off the man she was glad to be spending the rest of her life with. Ichigo was happy and she knew everyone else in the room was to but as she just wished her parents and Aoyama-kun could share this happy moment with her. She knew Kisshu would have wanted Aoyama-kun there as well, but only so he could have the satisfaction of knowing he could say he got me in the end.

Then an old cyniclon started to speak, "Ladies and gentleman, humans and cyniclones, we have gathered here together to until not only this man and this woman, but also out two species together for the rest of time." The rest of ceremony passed quickly, and soon the preacher was saying, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Ichigo's veil was slowly raised above her head and she couldn't suppress the blush from turning her cheeks as red as her hair. The kiss was sweet, and neither of them wanted it to end. They turned to face everyone behind them and started to walk down together. "I give you Mr. and Mrs. Kisshu Ikisatashi." As they reached the end of the aisle, Ichigo tossed the bouquet and laughed when Pudding caught it. She wondered if the little shrimp even knew the human tradition of catching the bouquet. However, as she teleported off with her husband she didn't care about anything anymore, but them and their life together.

**-0o0-**

**HERE COMES THE BRIDE, ALL DRESED IN WHITE.**

**There you go the end of Memory Problems.**

**I hope you all liked this epilogue, and the whole story.**

**I apologize again for always keeping you waiting so long for updates. **

**Thank you for reading and please review.**


End file.
